Directions
by Artie Foxx
Summary: Just as Frankie starts figuring out were her heart truly lies, and where she stands between the two parts of the same person, she and the other ghouls are forced into their biggest adventure yet. It's now up to them to help support their friend and possibly influence all of their unlives in ways they never expected.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey everyone! So I'm sorta new to the Monster High realm, but I've totally fallen in love with this series. And thought I'd try my hand out at a little bit of a Fanfic. I really hope you guys enjoy it. I've had a blast writing it and getting creative with the story line. I've got a lot planned out and I hope to make this as great as I see it being in my mind. **_

_**Please realize I do work part time/full time hours during the week, I'm trying to set myself up a goal of updating at least once a week if I can. Please understand that things may get a little hectic so that's not a guarantee. **_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Monster High and all it's characters are Copy Righted to Mattel. The only thing I own are my own thoughts and all that good stuff. XD**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Crossing Paths**_

The hustle and bustle of the Maul on a Friday evening was in full swing. Customers made their way to and from different stores eager to collect their purchases or just to kill their free time. The random chatter of the different monsters, mixed in with the low music playing seemed to give the place it's own form of life and energy.

Even with the manic feeling in the air, two teenagers seemed to weave themselves in and out of the bustling shoppers. One seemed much more enthused than the other as the two made their way towards the crowd.

"I can't believe I actually let you talk me into this, Heath..."

Groaned the dark haired normie looking boy as he stopped to glare at his cousin from behind his dark rimmed glasses. Jackson Jekyll let out an irritated sigh as he shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his cousin continue on a few steps ahead of him. Heath paused in his stride to turn back and look at his cousin, flashing him one of his infamous grins. One that Jackson wasn't sure was totally innocent or not.

"Oh come on, cuz. This is gonna be sooo...awesome! I dunno why your putting up such a fuss, it's not everyday something this big happens to, yah!"

Heath said with his normal enthusiasm as he bounced a little on his heels. His orange eyes lighting up a little bit as his grin got bigger. Jackson let out an irritated sigh as he rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"I already told you, it's not that big of a deal..."

Jackson said trying to avoid eye contact with Heath as he glanced around the maul. Heath only let out a bit of a snort as he walked over to put his arm around Jackson's shoulders to get him to move.

"Sure it is, I mean when else do you get a date? Not to mention a date with Frankie none the less?"

Heath asked looking sideways at Jackson and giving him a sly grin. Jackson was just thankful that at that moment Heath had enough control to not light them both on fire. He let out a small cough as he tried to hide the blush that was creeping into his cheeks.

"It's not a date, for hundredth time Heath..."

Jackson defended with a bit of a groan as his cousin continued to grin at him imploring him to go on with his sentence.

"We're just going to the park for a quiet picnic...as _**friends**._"

He said trying to put emphasis on the last part, though he found it hard. It was true that the dual natured boy wished that this was what his cousin was convinced it really was. But at the moment he was just thankful that he'd managed up the courage to even ask the Ghoul in question to go with him. If it hadn't been for a stroke of luck, and his quick thought process when the topic had been brought up he probably would have just let the opportunity slip through his fingers.

Though being here in the middle of the maul, and being led around by his pyro cousin really made him wonder if this was worth all the trouble. But the thought of getting to spend the afternoon alone with Frankie seemed to have brought down his barriers of allowing his cousin to do with him as he pleased or so it seemed.

Heath only smirked again as he continued to guide his cousin through the throngs of monsters busying themselves with their shopping.

"Uh huh, suuuure, you just keep telling yourself that,"

He said with a chuckle at the glare he received in return. Sometimes Heath really was glad that at least as Jackson his cousin had less of a control over his Fire Elemental heritage. Since he was sure there were times he would have gotten himself scorched with the glares he often received from Jackson.

Heath suddenly stopped, his arm sliding from Jackson's shoulder as he darted forward towards one of the stores that was in front of them. Jackson could only gulp a little as he started at the store entrance and display windows full of fashionable clothing for young men.

"I really don't know about this, Heath."

Jackson stated nervously as he continued to stand in the same spot, eyeing some of the outfits in the windows. Sure they were nice, and totally in style. But they didn't look like him, Jackson had never really cared for being that fashionable with his style. He figured he had his own sense of what he liked and those that didn't enjoy it could look else were. Though many a bully had taught that most thought the latter.

"Oh come on, Jackson. As I said this is a once in a life time opportunity, you never know if you'll get another chance or not. Specially after the last time you and Holt tried wooing Frankie..."

Heath said turning back from one of the window displays he'd been eying to look at Jackson.

"Thanks, Heath...let's just drag that out in the open and dredge up that whole incident."

Jackson said his sarcastic personality making itself known as he glared at his cousin. He knew Heath really didn't mean what he said the way it sounded. That was just Heath not putting enough thought into his words before they came out of his mouth. But truth be told he did agree with him on the sentiment.

He and Holt had been trying to work things out between the two of them, it was slow going and rocky. But they did at least seem to be able to at least now hold conversations with out constantly fighting, and they had at least some what learned to compromise with their times out. Even though Holt still seemed to make a mess of most things for Jackson in some form. He was just slowly starting to realize that seemed to be how things were and he'd have to be the one to clean up his alter ego's messes.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean. Maybe a new outfit'll put a little spark in her bolts and all that good stuff."

Heath said with a wave of his hand as he walked back over and guided Jackson over to one of the windows. The reflection causing the outfit to look like Jackson was actually wearing it, he had to admit it didn't look bad.

"Alright, fine...fine, you win..."

Jackson sighed in defeat. Heath let out a happy whoop his hair flaring up a bit as he did, causing several customers to back away cautiously from the pair. Jackson could only give them embarrassed smiles as he was drug away into the store by his over heated cousin thankful that the sprinklers hadn't been triggered.

* * *

Mean while back across the maul, and unnoticed by the boos. A group of very familiar Ghouls were gathered in their normal seats at the Coffin Bean. Various shopping bags setting cluttered around their feet as they sat down to enjoy their beverages.

Frankie was grateful for at least the smallest distractions at the moment as the waitress brought over their drinks on a tray. She'd been trying to avoid being the center of attention the entire trip. Which had been called in her honor after the other ghouls had learned of her impromptu news earlier in the afternoon. After hearing what she'd agreed to the next afternoon Cleo had insisted on an emergency shopping trip, though she suspected it was more to grill her for info than anything.

"So, Frankie..."

Came Cleo's commanding voice, breaking Frankie's momentary reprieve and making her jump a little. At least she was able to keep enough control not to start sparking at the bolts. But it did cause her to nearly drop her drink in her lap. She let out a sputter as she quickly recovered herself to look up at her friends who all seemed to be staring at her imploringly.

"So you gonna spill the beans, or are we gonna have to hold your new dress for hostage?"

Clawdeen asked smirking a little to show off her fangs, her ears perking up and down expectantly. Frankie gulped a little as she looked around at her friends, blinking her bi colored eyes as she did.

"I...umm...there's really nothing to spill..."

She said trying to look innocently around at the other girls who all just rolled there eyes at her.

"Nothing to spill? Ghoul you just send us a Text saying your going out on a date with Jackson and you expect us to take that as nothing?!"

Clawdeen stated waggling her eyebrows a little bit, earning a giggle from Draculaura who was setting next to her. Frankie blushed deeply at her rather loud announcement and quickly glanced around her to make sure no one else from their school was listening in.

"It's not a date..."

She said hush-idly trying to keep the conversation from spiraling anymore than it already had. The girls only eyed her a little bit with raised eyebrows. Making the stitched together ghoul sigh as she tried to explain what had happened earlier in the day.

"I was at my locker right after the last bell rang when Jackson came over. I've not really gotten to talk to him in a bit with so many things going on..."

Frankie explained making the others nod their heads, it had seemed like all the homework and tests had just come flooding down on them in the last few weeks. If it hadn't been one thing it had been another either in school work or personal obligations.

"So we were just talking, and I made a comment about this weekend how all of you had plans and I was hoping for a nice quiet weekend. Maybe to go out to the park for some fresh air since the weather will finally be nice. The next thing I knew he'd asked if I wouldn't mind some company...he knew a nice little place we could have a picnic...and well..."

She said trying to cram the entire story into one quick breath of air, causing her to take several after she'd finished. The blush had returned to her cheeks and she could feel the charge building in her bolts from her nerves.

The rest of the ghouls let out small little squeals and giggles at the end of her story. Causing her to roll her eyes at realizing that her hopes of them not making this out to be more than it really was had long since fled.

"I think it's toats adorable!"

Draculaura squealed causing several customers to glare at her as she bounced slightly in her seat grinning wildly, earning a nod from Lagoona as well.

"I didn't know you were still that interested in Jackson, or Holt...I'm not sure how to word that...which ever is out?"

Cleo said from her spot were she'd been trying to remain proper, despite the smile that had spread across her face and up into her eyes at getting to hear the latest piece of gossip from her subjects. The others seemed to think over her words for a few seconds before they too turned to look at Frankie questioningly. Who could only blush again.

"Well...I...um...I guess I never really did loose interest. I just...knew there wasn't any room for me until they started pulling their self together,"

Frankie explained hesitantly looking down at her drink.

"Understandable, I'd hate to get in the middle of that split personality..."

Clawdeen said leaning back and crossing her arms, getting a few nods from the other ghouls. Frankie could only sigh as she nodded her head, it had just been easier to push her feelings down for both parties at the time when they'd first found out about each other.

Frankie hadn't lied when she said there was no room for her at that time. And honestly she wasn't for sure if this was the right move either considering she had no idea if the two really were doing any better on the subject at hand.

"So that's why I'm not really wanting to call this anything more than, just friends hanging out since...well..."

She said her voice trailing off a bit at the end, her reservations clearly coming out and making the other girls fall silent as they realized this was something that would probably weigh her down for the rest of the night. And possibly effect her mood during her "Date" or whatever she wanted to call it.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that, mate."

Lagoona said getting up from her seat to come and stand beside Frankie and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps you just need to spend time with them...no need to rush into anything. And who knows they both might just surprise you."

She said giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze and smile.

"Thanks, Lagoona, I guess that's what I really needed to hear right now..."

Frankie said giving her a grateful smile and nod before turning to the other girls who only nodded their own feelings on the matter.

"And besides, if it all does work out for the best...you know what we'll have to do?"

Draculaura asked bouncing slightly in her seat as she glanced around at the group who only grinned looking at Frankie.

"Slumber Party!"

They all cheered at the same time, causing Frankie to giggle a little and smile at her friends antics.

"And you will fill us in on all the details..."

Cleo more demanded than asked shooting Frankie a small smile that made her realize she was far from being off the hook if things worked out properly.

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_And that's gonna be it for Chapter 1!_**

**_I really hope you guys enjoyed this little ramble of my mind, I'm hoping to get chapter 2 up later on in the week, work allowing. I'm trying to make it a goal of mine to at least try and update once a week if I can._**

**_Thank you all so much! Please read and review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Here's Chapter 2...this was actually meant to be one chapter...but I felt it was starting to get a little long so I decided to break it up into 2 Chapters. Gotta love when that happens right?**_

_**Anyways on to the story! XD**_

* * *

_**AN: I once again own nothing of Monster High, all rights and characters belong to Mattel! 83**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Starting Point**

Morning came too early the next day for Frankie. She slowly blinked open her bi colored eyes as she slowly started to blink the sleep from her eyes.

Feeling at least somewhat refreshed from a good recharging. Though she had to admit she felt the previous night's affairs in her bolts fanging out with the ghouls and having a good shopping trip for sure helped her out. But she had possibly stayed up a bit later than she'd really wanted.

Yawning and stretching she slowly lowered herself to the floor off the recharging table she called a bed. She grinned a little as Watzit wagged it's tail in greeting, the hobbled together creature giving her a good morning all his own.

She giggled slightly as she made her way over to the vanity to look at herself in the mirror.

She sighed a little as the day's activities slowly filtered back into her mind, she could feel her nerves pitting themselves deep with in her stomach.

Giving herself another look over she let out a little bit of a sigh to relieve her nerves.

Remembering Lagoona's advice from the night before, there was no reason to make this more than it was at this point. She just needed to keep reminding herself of that, this was meant to be fun, and that's what she intended to make it.

Giving herself a small nod in the mirror she smiled a little finally feeling at least somewhat ready to start the day.

She quickly walked over to her closet, grabbing the dress and accessories she'd put out the night before, she inspected the new dress she'd bought and smiled a little as she turned and headed towards the bathroom for a steam shower and to get ready.

* * *

The shower did wonders for waking her up, and making her feel refreshed. She smiled a little as she finished fixing her hair and putting on the last touches to her outfit. She paused to admire her reflection in the full length mirror in the bathroom.

The ghouls had helped her choose a simple dress with a blue plaid skirt, and solid gray top. Accented with a yellow bow that tied around her waist, and yellow collar.

She'd rolled her eyes a little at her friend's insistence at the color choice, knowing why they'd picked that particular color. But she had to admit it did look cute on her. She'd finished off the look with her typical lightening bolt earrings, and her hair down for once with the bangs swept to the side.

She smiled a little bit at her reflection, for the first time that day she actually felt ready for whatever awaited her. As she exited the bathroom she noticed something odd, a deliciously sweet scent to the air.

Her eyebrows knitted together for a second, she hadn't remembered her mother saying anything about breakfast or cooking.

* * *

Following her nose she walked down stairs and into the kitchen, her mother standing near the oven with her back towards her. Viveka turned at hearing her daughter enter the kitchen, her eyes shining as she looked Frankie up and down taking in her new outfit.

"My, don't you look lovely, dear."

She said doing a motion with her hand for Frankie to do a little twirl so she could see the entire outfit. Frankie giggled a little but did as her mother as her mother motioned, trying not to blush a little.

"Thanks Mom, the ghouls helped me pick it out."

She said smiling as she stopped spinning afraid one of her limbs might go flying off if she continued in her current state. Her mother only gave her a knowing smile as she watched her daughter.

She hadn't been created yesterday and recognized the light she saw in her daughters eyes as she looked at her. Frankie tilted her head a little as she looked at her mother, she knew she was thinking something and had opened her mouth to ask when her mother started speaking again.

"Well it looks very nice, now set down and have something to eat. I'm making you and your friend a little something to take with you on your picnic."

Viveka said as Frankie made her way over to the table and grabbed an orange off the table top, her blue and green eyes widening slightly at her mother's words.

"Oh you didn't need to do that! Jackson said he'd take care of the food if I'd bring the drinks and blanket..."

Frankie stated looking at her mother who only giggled at her daughter as she blushed realizing she'd said that awfully fast.

"It's alright, I figured it was the least I could do. Besides I don't think either of you would say no to a Casketscary pie."

She said with a knowing smile as she saw Frankie's eyes light up at the mentioning of one of the many foods she claimed to be her favorites. Frankie grinned as she finished off her orange and got up to give her mother a hug.

"Your the best Mom!"

She says giggling her happiness as her mother smiled happily and returned the hug. She pulled back and chuckled a little.

"You'd better get to work on those drinks you mentioned if you want to have them chilled and ready on time."

Her mother said smiling as she went back to pulling the finished pie out of the oven and allowing it to cool giving Frankie a tiny smack on the shoulder as she watched her daughter lean over to sniff the pie.

Frankie letting out a little squeak and giggle at her Mother before she nodded and started getting out the different fruits she'd gotten the night before to prepare some of the fruit drinks she'd become so well known at school for.

* * *

Frankie grinned as she finished pouring the last of her juice blends into a thermos that she stuck in the fridge to finish chilling. She really did have a passion for mixing and creating things, though most knew that already from her past experiences in that area.

She stretched a little glancing at the clock for the time. Realizing she'd finished just about on time thirty minutes before Jackson had said he'd come pick her up. Just enough time to gather up a blanket and get her bags together.

* * *

Darting back into the living room a little latter Frankie was busily making sure she'd gathered everything in the bag she'd put together.

Including the largest blanket her mother would allow her to leave the house with, and a few other things she'd thought she might need. She'd also grabbed herself a light jacket just in case the weather decided not to be as nice as it had called for.

She was busy thinking on if she'd forgotten anything and was about to head towards the kitchen to start gathering her drinks and the pie her mother had made when she was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Her dual colored eyes widened slightly as she glanced from the door to the clock mentally berating herself for not keeping better track of the time.

She took a deep breath before running her hands down the front of her dress to make sure it was smoothed properly before going to open the door. She smiled brightly as she pulled it open but was slightly taken aback at the site that greeted her.

If it weren't for the trade mark yellow bangs, dark rimmed glasses, and bright blue eyes that she knew so well she would have thought a stranger was standing on her door step.

Jackson's normal attire of long sleeved yellow shirt, and sweater vest had been replaced by a blue t-shirt over which a gray plaid long sleeved shirt was layered, bright yellow jeans completed the new outfit.

Jackson gave her a nervous smile and swallowed at her less than subtle reaction to seeing him. He tugged a little at the collar of his over shirt as he cleared his throat before giving her a little wave.

"H..hey..hey Frankie."

He manged to squeak out trying to keep the blush from spreading further across his cheeks as she continued to stare at him.

His words seemed to break her out of her daze and she quickly shook her head in embarrassment at realizing she was staring.

"Oh my ghoul! I am so sorry Jackson, please...please come in!"

She managed to say as she blushed sparks starting to spurt from her bolts, as she quickly stepped backwards holding the door open for him. Sadly though in her current state it seemed her clumsiness was also heightened so when she stepped backwards she manged to bump the table that was behind the door knocking over the lamp that was setting on it.

Jackson's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen, quickly making a dive for the lamp. Catching it just centimeters from crashing on to the floor. He chuckled nervously from where he was almost laying on the floor with the lamp.

"Well that's certainly a welcome I won't forget anytime soon."

He teased chuckling a little as he looked up at her. Frankie could only hide her face in her hands as she tried to hide the blush that had been plastered across her cheeks, her bolts continuing to spark as she did.

"I am so sorry..."

She managed to say as she slowly lowered her hands to look at him the look on her face one of complete mortalfication.

Jackson only smiled and shook his head a little.

"It's alright, really...though there are easier ways to get me to fall for you."

He said trying to make a joke out of the whole thing, which just made Frankie snort and roll her eyes a little at his humor as she put out a hand to help him up her bolts still slightly sparking. Jackson winced a little as a stray spark caught him. He quickly shook his head as Frankie noticed and started to react again.

"No, no...it's alright, Frankie...really I'm used to it."

He says giving her a convincing smile as she sighed and finished helping him to his feet as he gently patted down his hair that had started frizzing slightly from his shock. He turned to make sure the lamp was safely replaced in it's rightful spot.

"So I see you decided to break away from your normal look?"

She asked as she nodded towards his outfit as he turned back to face her, making him look down and fidget a little bit under her look.

"Cuz it looks nice...I mean not that your normal one doesn't look nice...it's just this one is different...but in a good way...I mean...uggh..."

Frankie started rambling frantically trying to spit out the complement she was trying to give her face getting redder as she did. Jackson afraid for a second she might actually start flinging a limb the way her hands were moving.

"Frankie, Frankie...it's alright. I get it, thank you."

He said chuckling as he watched her visibly relax a little after getting out what had been on her mind.

"Yeah, Heath managed to con me into something different. I'm still not entirely sure how though..."

He stated rolling his eyes a little as he looked back up at her. Frankie only snickered a little at the mention of his cousin talking him into the outfit.

He looked down at his outfit, thinking it was funny now looking on the night before and the fuss he'd given Heath about it. He mentally grimaced when he realized he'd have to eventually tell his cousin he was right.

The moment was broken at that second by Frankie's Mother who came into the living room carrying a bag in one of her hands. She smiled a little at Frankie and then at Jackson.

"I guessed by the amount of noise coming from in here I should go ahead and bring this to you."

She said laughing lightly as her daughter once again hid her face in her hands at realizing her mother had heard the entire thing from the kitchen. Viveka turned from her daughter to give her a moment to collect herself before giving Jackson a warm smile.

"And you must be Jackson, it's a pleasure to finally meet you after everything Frankie has told me about you."

She said raising an eyebrow as she noticed him glance quickly at Frankie and then at her. She only chuckled a little before reaching out to shake his hand in greeting, noticing the slight wince he gave at her strong grip.

"Thank you Ma'am...it's a pleasure."

He said trying to sound as polite as he could given the situation. Viveka only smiled and nodded her head a little giving the two another smile.

"Well you two had better be off, you've wasted enough time hanging around here."

She said giving them a wave as she watched Frankie grab the other bag off the couch as Jackson took the one with the drinks. Frankie turned back around giving her Mother a small wave and goodbye as the two headed out the door.

Once out the door Jackson let out a huge sigh of relief of surviving that encounter. Frankie noticed his behavior and she giggled a little.

"Be thankful it was just my Mom, I'm sure it would have been much worse having to meet my Dad."

She said grinning a little as Jackson visibly paled more than usual at the thought.

"Don't worry, besides I'm sure he could always reanimate you if needed."

She said giving him a nonchalant wave with her hand. This made Jackson's eyes widened as he paused in the driveway.

"That isn't exactly reassuring, Frankie."

He gulped realizing that handling being a Normie among Monsters would seem easy compared to impressing her father.

Frankie spun around to face him a teasing smile plastered to her face. Realizing she was only pulling his leg he could only give her a half hearted glare before he slowly shook his head as he continued down the driveway after her.

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_And that wraps up Chapter 2! Again I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, I'm really having fun with this story. We'll hopefully conclude this area in the next chapter...and see were this is going to go from here!_**

**_Thank you all for reading! And don't forget to review! 83_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey guys! 8D**_

_**Just dropping in with another update! I'm so glad to see you guys are enjoying this story so far! Seeing your reviews really brightens my day! 83**_

_**Disclaimer: And once again...as normal. I own nothing from Monster High, all it's characters ect belong to Mattel!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Merger**_

The drive to the park was spent in somewhat comfortable silence between Frankie and Jackson. The two were still slightly embarrassed from their earlier meeting. And neither were sure were to start, that and small talk seemed so cliche at the moment.

Once to the park Jackson insisted on carrying all their items to the spot he had located for their picnic. Frankie giggling a little as she watched him try to juggle the picnic casket and the other bags.

"Here, let me at least help a little." She said reaching over to take one of the bags he had draped over his arms. He gave her a grateful smile as he chuckled a little rearranging his grip on the other items as he started walking towards the spot he'd mentioned.

Jackson hadn't lied when he said he knew the perfect spot, a small hill under a large dead tree over looking a pond.

He grinned a little as she looked around taking in the sight and enjoying the fresh air. It felt so good to be outside and doing something other than school work.

Realizing he was probably staring again he blushed a little as Frankie turned back to look at him, her eyes sparkling a little in the sunlight a giant smile spreading across her face.

He couldn't help but allow a slightly goofy grin to spread across his face as he watched her. Frankie noticed him watching her and she blushed a little and looked back out across towards the pond.

Jackson chuckled a little as he slowly shook his head a little and turned to start laying out the blanket under the tree. Frankie took one more deep breath before turning back and walking over to help.

Seeing that Jackson seemed to have getting their seats set up, she headed over to the Picnic Casket to see what foods Jackson had brought. She knelt down and opened the lid of the gray container, and started to remove several plastic containers.

Most of them she could recognize the foods in each one, one seemed to contain some sort of sandwiches, while another had salad, the largest made her chuckle a little as she recognized the orange blob as Mac n Cheese.

The last however confused her as she held it up, the container was the same as the others. But instead of a blue lid it had a red one sealed tightly on the top. She also noticed the red viscous looking liquid inside.

Tilting her head a little she began to unscrew the lid off the mystery container.

"So, do you want to eat first, or go for a walk around the..." Jackson started to say once he was satisfied with positioning the blanket on the ground. He turned his head towards Frankie, his eyes widening almost comically when he saw what she was doing.

"Whoa. Frankie don't open that one!" He said frantically causing her to jump slightly, thankfully she didn't have the lid off the container far enough for any of the liquid to slosh out. Frankie blinked several times as she stared at him a look of confusion on her face as she replaced the lid on the container and handed it to him.

Jackson let out a relieved sigh as he took the container from her and held it close to his body.

"That was too close.." He sighed gratefully as he shook his head a little and chuckled. Making Frankie more confused.

Seeing the look on her face he realized how odd the whole thing probably seemed to her and he only shook his head a little at her unspoken question.

"Sorry, about that. This is some of Holt's special blend of hot sauce. We'd figured at some point you might want to spend some time with him today." Jackson explained causing Frankie to divert her eyes a little, she'd wanted to ask about spending some time with Holt but had been to afraid of offending Jackson.

To hear they'd already thought of the possibility made her feel a little better, she glanced back at him and smiled a little. Jackson took note of the look she gave him at the idea.

He and Holt might not agree on very much but it seemed that Frankie was the one thing they could both agree on. And if getting along would possibly get her to unpause their relationship they were willing to at least give it a try.

"So instead of having him whine that all I had brought along was 'Boring Normie' food I opted to bring this." He said continuing with this story as he gently shook the container, eying it warily as if it contained a poison. Which caused Frankie to giggle a little at the look he was giving the container.

"I'll take it you've had first hand experience with it?" She asked causing Jackson to scrunch up his nose as he looked at her.

"If you mean, Heath finding it in the fridge and thinking it'd be a good idea to mix it into my soup once. Then yes.." Jackson said with disdain as he cringed at the memory. Frankie's eyes widened a little and she placed a hand over her mouth.

"It did not end well, I think he thought I was going to spontaneously combust when smoke started coming out my nose..." He said shaking his head a little with the memory and the look on his cousin's face.

He was distracted however from his story when he noticed the way Frankie had her hand over her mouth and the fact that her eyes were closed as if in pain.

"What?" He asked concern crossing his face, he blinked a few times when she slowly shook her head. The sound of a small snort escaped her as she glanced over at him, her composer finally failing as a peel of giggles left her lips.

Jackson literally felt the bruise to his ego as she continued to giggle at him.

"I...I...I'm sorry..." She managed to say between her giggles as she gently shook her head her hands covering her mouth to try and stop. Jackson only shook his head a little as he looked at her, slowly a small chuckle left him as well.

"I guess it is sort of funny looking back on it now, the look on Heath's face was pretty priceless. I could have skipped sneezing soot for the next week though." He stated chuckling more as this caused more giggles to escape from Frankie.

It took several moments for them both to compose themselves.

"Well, I promise I won't ask you for a repeat performance..." Frankie said letting out a few more giggles as she gently dabbed at her eyes.

Jackson laughed a little and gave her a thankful grin.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." He said as he sat himself down on the blanket, leaning back on his hands as he did. Frankie smiled a little as she moved over to set beside him, both sat in silence for several minutes just enjoying the peace and each others company.

If asked later Frankie would claim she didn't know why she did what she did next, and truthfully she didn't fully understand what over came her herself. Tentatively she found herself leaning herself to the side finally coming to rest against Jackson's side, her head leaning against his shoulder

She felt him tense under her sudden movement, and she wondered instantly if she'd done the wrong thing as a blush crept across her face, at least she kept her bolts from starting to spark. She was relieved when after several seconds she felt him relax when she didn't move.

She glanced up at his face catching the somewhat dreamy smile that was across his face and had to resist giggling a little. Afraid to ruin the moment...

They sat like that for a time, neither truly wanting to move or let the moment go.

"You know, the food is probably cold by now..." He commented a little awkwardly hating to break the silence they'd been enjoying. Frankie blinked a couple of times at the sound of his voice she had just about been lulled to sleep leaning against him.

She only chuckled a little as she reluctantly started to move from her spot against his side to start unpacking their lunch.

As Jackson had predicted the Mac and Cheese was indeed cold, but that didn't seem to stop them from going ahead and eating. Frankie even commenting she thought it tasted better this way. Which earned her a chuckle from Jackson.

Most of their lunch was spent with comfortable talk, mostly about school, their friends and other things the two hadn't had a chance to catch up on in a while. The mood seemed light and happy as the two enjoyed catching up with one another.

Frankie noticed near the end of her plate of food that Jackson still had half of his plate left, that he had sat down on the blanket. He seemed more engrossed in the conversation they where having.

Jackson finished his sentence chuckling a little at the story he'd just finished telling about his cousin which caused Frankie to focus back on him and laugh a little. Jackson gave her another smile before he stretched a little.

She noticed a look cross his face as he finished she wasn't to for sure how to describe it. But she watched with raised eyebrows as he suddenly started to fumble for something in his pocket.

A few seconds later he seemed to have found what he was looking for, which Frankie soon realized was his phone.

"I guess now is as good a time as any to let out Holt, give you two enough time to talk for a bit." Jackson explained flashing her a quick smile. Which made Frankie smile at him appreciatively.

A few seconds later Jackson had pushed play on the Playlist he'd selected on his Icoffin and loud music began blaring from the small device. A burst of flames signaled his transformation.

"Oh ya'! Man it is good to be back, can't keep the Holtster down, yo!" Holt said in his normal exuberant manner of talking. He blinked his sunset colored eyes a few time taking in the new surroundings and piecing together where he was.

His eyes finally fell on Frankie who gave him a small smile as a grin slowly spread across his face.

"Why hello there, Frankie-Fine. Ain't you a sight for sore eyes...miss me?." He said raising an eyebrow and leaning towards her causing her to blush and giggle a little.

"It's good seeing you too, Holt." She said giving him a bright smile that caused his grin to spread across his face as he leaned back a bit chuckling as he did.

"Course it is, but that's beside the point. Could say the same bout you, been to long since we got to talk'n." He said smirking a little as she gave him a small shrug.

"It has been a while, hasn't it? I was really surprised when Jackson told me you'd both agreed to split your time up today, that was very sweet." She said giving him a happy smile. This caused Holt to turn his head slightly trying to hide the rare blush that had come to his cheeks at her words.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Me and the Normie are still playin round with this sorta stuff, though I guess if your approvin of it..." He said trailing off a little giving her a little shrug not meeting her eyes. Frankie couldn't help but smile inwardly at his reaction truly glad to see that even he seemed on board with their progress.

Holt seemed to fidget under her stare, his ability to stay still clearly starting to wane. Frankie took note of this realizing that the setting part of the picnic at least for the moment was finished. Stretching a little she slowly got to her feet.

Holt watching her every move as she did before she gave him a bright smile as she motioned with her head down to the pond.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" She asked as she placed her hands behind her back. Holt only grinned as he easily jumped to his feet, making sure to place his earphones securely over his ears as he did.

"Now you're talkin my language, settin' still just ain't my thing..." He said crinkling his nose up in disdain much in the same manner Jackson had earlier with the hot sauce. Frankie noticed this and couldn't help but giggle a little as they started walking down the path towards the pond.

"What?" Holt asked looking at her curiously. Frankie just lightly shook her head as she glanced at him not at all ready to discuss with him how much he and Jackson really were the same person underneath.

"Nothing, just thinking." She said shrugging a little. Holt only snorted a little but decided not to press the matter as he placed his arms behind his head as they walked.

The two talked as they walked down the trail that lead around the pond. Mostly catching up on what was going on in their circle of friends, music, most of the same things she and Jackson had discussed with a bit of Holt's flair thrown in for good measure.

They eventually came to stop on the other side of the pond, both stopping to gaze out across the water. Holt suddenly flashed her a grin as he bent down and grabbed a handful of pebbles off the bank, he lightly tossed them in the air before catching them again.

"Watch this..." He says as he reared back his arm and threw the first pebble across the top of the water causing it to skip, of course with his Hyde strength in play the pebble pretty much sailed across the majority of the pond before finally sinking.

Frankie's eyes lit up, she'd seen this done by other monsters but never seen it done that far. She giggled a little as she looked at him.

"That was amazing! Can I give it a try?" She asked her eyes shining brightly her normal curiosity coming out since she'd never actually tried this before. Holt only chuckled a little as he smiled broadly at her seeing her like this truly made him happy.

"Sure thing..." He said placing one of the pebbles in her hand, which she gratefully took and turned back to the water. She tried to copy what she'd just watched him do, but her technique was clearly off as the pebble basically sunk as soon as it hit the water.

She gave a small pout at not understanding what she'd done wrong, blowing her bangs out of her eyes before she bent down to pick up another stone. Holt could only chuckle a little as he watched her try again, and again, after the third time it was clear she was getting frustrated.

A sign he took when her hands went on to her hips and he had to wonder if she could glare a hole into the bank of the pond. He let out a soft laugh as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yer technique is what's throw'in ya off..." He explained as he walked up behind her and placed another pebble in her hand.

"Try it like this..." He said as gently as he could as he gently placed his hand on her's and guided her through the motion of throwing the stone. His other arm going around her waist to keep her body straight as he did.

Frankie could feel the charge suddenly building in her bolts, and the blush that had suddenly gone across her cheeks at his sudden closeness and physical contact. But she tried to ignore it as she listened carefully to his advice.

After going through the motions a few times Holt gave her a small nod to signal this was going to be the actual throw. He grinned a little as he moved her hand back and then forwards releasing the small pebble into a prefect skip across the water.

Frankie let out a happy laugh as she watched the pebble go skipping across the water, she clapped her hands in front of her.

"It worked! It really worked!" She said happily as she did a little bounce, caught up in the moment she twisted around in Holt's grip and lightly pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you! I can't believe it actually worked!" She said again only then noticing the dazed and slightly goofy look that had come across his face at her action. She blushed deeply when she realized what she'd done but also couldn't help but giggle a little at the face he was making.

Holt quickly recovered shaking his head a little and chuckling a bit as he tried to keep from looking at her a rare blush forming on his cheeks as he did. Frankie also looked away suddenly feeling self conscious as she tried to focus on anything but looking him in the eyes.

"We'd...we'd better be heading back, it's getting late I'm sure and we still need to clean up the mess..." Frankie said awkwardly as she gently rubbed her arm only then glancing at Holt who seemed to have gone oddly quiet.

Holt only nodded his head a little but quickly shook his head a little bit.

"I guess that's my Que to be on my way, me and mess cleanin' don't exactly go hand in hand." He said giving her a slight chuckle. Causing Frankie to smile and nod her head in understanding she'd figured that wouldn't be something that would be up his alley.

That and she was sure he was still flustered from their earlier interaction something rare for him.

As if reading her thoughts he quickly reached up and removed the earphones he'd been wearing. In another burst of flames Jackson was back. He blinked several times as he became aware of his surroundings. He quickly readjusted his glasses as he looked at Frankie.

"Huh, why am I not surprised we're not under the tree still?" He asked shaking his head a little. His brow furrowing for a minute as he glanced at Frankie.

"Did something happen?" He asked causing her eyes to widen a little and her to blush a little as he looked at her tilting his head a bit. Judging by her reaction he chose not to push the matter anymore, though he could feel from the slight mental connection he and Holt shared that something certainly had him in a good mood.

"Nevermind, forget I asked..." He said shaking his head a little deciding he'd probably find out sooner or later.

Frankie only chuckled a little and shrugged her shoulders as she started walking.

"I mentioned to him that we needed to head back to clean up the mess we'd made since it's getting late. But he took that as his sign to let you back out..." Frankie said glancing at Jackson who rolled his eyes a little as they made their way back up the hill.

"Why does that not surprise me? I always end up cleaning up his messes, figuratively and literally." He said dryly causing Frankie to giggle once more.

Their clean up took less time then they thought, and all to soon Frankie was standing back on her door step. Jackson giving her a shy smile as they bid each other good bye.

"I really did have fun, Jackson. Thank you for all of this..." She said giving him a happy smile as she gently shuffled her feet a bit.

"Your very welcome, Frankie. We'll have to do this again some time?" He asked hopefully tilting his head a bit. Causing Frankie to giggle a bit.

"Of course, I'd like that." She said her dual colored eyes softening a little bit as she looked at him, much like with Holt in one quick motion she leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. She giggled as she pulled back seeing the same dazed and goofy smile come across his face that seemed to mirror Holt's perfectly.

"Good night, Jackson." She said giving him a small wave as she turned to open the door, giggling again as she saw the small wave he gave in return the smile still plastered across his face.

"Goodnight, Frankie." She heard him mumble as she shut the door. A bright smile coming across her face as she gently leaned back against the door. She slowly shook her head a little as she started into the kitchen to put away the dishes she'd dirtied.

As she did she pulled her phone out of the bag where it had been the entire day. She only rolled her eyes a little and smirked at seeing she had a handful of text messages. Mostly from Draculaura and Clawdeen asking her how things were going.

She slowly shook her head as she sat her phone down on the table. They could wait a little longer for any details she decided.

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon at Head Mistress Bloodgood's home. She was busily finishing off some paper work in her office. Her body seated at the imposing desk, while her head sat upon the desk itself as she read over the papers on her desk.

A knock on the door caused her to look up, and smile a little at the teen aged Yeti girl who entered the room her Icoffin held up to her ear.

"I must be going, Heath..." Abbey said rolling her eyes a little as her boyfriend continued talking. Bloodgood couldn't help but chuckle a little as she could pick up part of the conversation considering how loudly the fire elemental talked even over the phone.

"Alright, saying good bye now. Alright, I hang up first..." Abbey said shrugging as she quickly disconnected the call and shrugging her shoulders clearly not understanding why Heath had insisted she hang up first.

Bloodgood had to bite her lip from let out a chuckle at the Yeti girl's confusion at what she could only assume Heath had intended as a game most enamored people played when hanging up with their significant others.

"What can I do for you, Abbey?" The Head Mistress asked giving her a small smile as she shuffled the papers she'd been working on into a pile.

"Was wondering if hay came for Shiver." Abbey stated in her broken English as she continued to look around the office, which was full of different artifacts and different things. Even though she'd been in this room many times she still liked to look.

"Oh, yes, it was delivered earlier and should be out in the stables in it's normal place." She said giving her a smile as she watched her roam around the office inspecting the different things she had setting around.

Abbey suddenly stopped at one of the tables she seemed transfixed by something. Which caused Bloodgood to become concerned as her body slowly lifted her head from the desk and reattached it to her shoulders.

She briskly walked over to where Abbey was staring and let out a small gasp at what she saw. An ice dome sat on the table most would mistake it for glass. But it was actually ice with an enchantment similar to the Yeti girl's necklace which prevented it from melting. Within a beautiful flower sat it's translucent blue color made it seem to sparkle in the light.

Bloodgood immediately understood why her charge was so enamored with the flower, under normal circumstances the flower was nothing more than a steam with a bud on the end. But now they where both staring at the fully opened flower.

"Frost lily has bloomed..." Abbey mummer-ed quietly swallowing hard as she did before shaking her head a little and spinning on her heal away from Bloodgood and the flower. She quickly made her way towards the door.

"Shiver must be hungry, I will tend to her." She said bluntly obviously shaken as she quickly made her way out of the office. Bloodgood could only watch her until she was out of sight, she let out a small sigh as she looked back at the flower. Realizing things were just about to change and not for the better she feared.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**And that's a wrap for Chapter 3! I really hope you enjoyed it...looks like we're gonna be getting into something a little deeper in coming chapters! **_

_**As always please read and review! **_

_**Thankies!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_

_**Hey everyone! Dropping in with another Chapter! I really hope you guys are enjoying reading this! I'm still having a blast with this and am really enjoying typing this up. Also loving the reviews I've gotten so far! They really make my day and make me excited to keep continuing with the story! 83**_

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing of Monster High, all of it's characters and what not still belong to Mattel. 83**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fate**

The next week came all to soon for the students of Monster High, the days seemed to blur together and before most of them knew it the weekend was already approaching fast. Thursday morning dawned as students made their way to and from their lockers, the chatter was almost deafening in the halls.

Frankie smile a little as she gathered her books from her locker, she and Clawdeen were currently listening to Draculaura ramble on in her normal fashion about the date she and Clawd had been on the night before.

"You ghouls should have been there! It was like the most romantic thing ever!" She said giggling happily as her gray eyes lit up.

"I dunno if 'Romantic' and my brother should go in the same sentence. But I'll take you're word for it." Clawdeen said rolling her eyes a little at her best friend before reaching into her locker to grab another of her books.

"Speaking of romance..." Clawdeen said smirking a little as Jackson walked by giving Frankie a small smile and wave. Which in turn caused her to blush as she returned the wave.

Frankie was thankful the most she'd gotten so far from her friends was some mild teasing after she'd given them the details of their outing last weekend. She'd omitted certain areas to avoid more teasing on both their parts but so far things seemed to at least have gone back to normal.

It was at that very moment that Cleo walked up accompanied by Ghoulia. Both Frankie and Clawdeen rolled their eyes a little as Draculaura started the account of her previous evening all over again to them as they started walking to class.

They arrived at their class and started taking their normal seats, it was only then did Frankie look around her brows furrowing in confusion as she did.

"Hey, has anyone seen Abbey this morning? It's not like her to be late to class..." Frankie said nodding to the empty seat where their Yeti friend normally sat. The other ghouls only shook their heads a little also looking confused.

"I haven't seen her this morning...she wasn't at her locker..." Draculaura said thinking back on it as she placed her hand on her chin.

Ghoulia let out a little moan as they turned to look at her as she pointed to the seat.

"Yeah, come to think of it she has been late to a couple of our afternoon classes too." Cleo said nodding their zombie friend, who only moaned again.

"Do you think she's not feeling well?" Frankie asked concern clearly in her voice as she looked at the others.

"I wouldn't think so, that ghoul's got an immune system like a mammoth." Clawdeen said making them think back to the time when they'd all been sick and she was the only one not to catch it.

"I wonder what's up then?" Frankie said as the others could only shrug a little just as confused as she was.

At that very moment as if knowing she was the topic of conversation Abbey came into the classroom. She quietly climbed the stairs and took her normal seat.

"There you are, you had us worried you were going to miss class." Frankie said giving her a friendly smile. Abbey only gave her a small smile in return as she seemed to focus more on the board then her friends.

"No need to worry, just running a little late this morning." Abbey said in a clipped tone that seemed harsh even for her. The ghouls all exchanged worried looks, Abbey was known for her tough outer exterior but this seemed off to those who knew her best.

They didn't get the chance to ask her further on the matter since at that moment the teacher entered the classroom to begin the lesson for the day.

* * *

Lunch time eventually rolled around which found the ghouls in the Creepiteria, seated around their normal table. Lagoona blinked as she walked up finding the normal chatter they normally shared at this time seemingly absent.

"Hey mates, what's got ya'll quieter than a sardine in a cannery?" She asked as she sat down concerned by the normal lack of conversation amongst her friends.

"It's Abbey..." Frankie answered as she looked up from her food that she'd been pushing around her food around her tray. It was then that Lagoona took note that the Yeti girl wasn't in her normal spot with them.

"Ahhh...yeah I was wondering if something was up with her earlier when she barely spoke to me at her locker." Lagoona said thinking back on the encounter. Frankie nodded her head a little as she recounted what had happened earlier that morning to Lagoona who looked concerned as the rest of her friends.

"Well maybe somethins' goin on with her and Heath? I mean it'd be just like him to have said or done somethin' stupid to make her feel bad." Clawdeen said from where she'd been setting motioning her head to were the guys were setting at their table.

The ghouls all glanced in the direction of their table to see what they assumed was Heath doing just as Clawdeen had said since he had his mouth stuffed full of french fries and seemed to be trying to stuff more in. Much to the laughter of the other guys.

Cleo only crinkled her nose in disgust at the sight before turning to look back at the others.

"I would say that is certainly a possibility knowing Heath." She said with a shake of her head and earning several nods in agreement.

"Hello ladies, knowing me for what, being too hot?" Came the very familiar voice of the Fire Elemental they'd just been talking about. Heath flashed them all a grin as he walked up to the table and leaned against it. They all rolled their eyes a little at his comment.

"You're ears musta been burnin'." Clawdeen said crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at him. Making him tilt his head a little at her comment.

"Uh, okay...anyways. I was wondering if you ghouls had seen Abbey?" He asked looking around the table, looking worriedly at the spot that his girlfriend normally occupied.

"She was here this morning, we we haven't seen her since..." Frankie said quietly the concern worming it's way back into her voice at realizing something deeper was going on if Heath hadn't talked with her either.

"We thought something was going on between the two of you, considering she's been acting oddly all week." Cleo said raising an eyebrow at Heath.

"I swear for once it wasn't me." He said his eyes going wide at her comment and he slowly held up his hands in surrender the ghouls only giving him a skeptical look.

"Hey, I'm just as lost as you ghouls. She hasn't talked to me beyond a hello and a goodbye all week. That's why I came over to see you, I thought you might know what was bugging her." He said running a hand through his hair his concern becoming obvious for his girlfriend as he looked around the table.

Shrugs were all the answer he got as he sighed frustratedly his hair flaring a bit as he did.

"Don't worry, Heath. We're just as worried about her as you are...I'm sure we can figure this out." Frankie said trying to calm him down as she looked around the table getting nods from the other ghouls. Heath only nodded his hair dimming a little as he looked at them his eyes still concerned.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you ghouls. I'll keep trying to text her till I hear back from you..." He said as he pulled out his Icoffin and started typing a text message.

With Heath distracted the ghouls went back to their conversation of what could be bothering their friend. Since now that boyfriend issues had been ruled out of the equation.

Ghoulia let out a moan as she drew the attention of her friends.

"Oh! Ghoulia that's a great idea! Abbey is staying with Headmistress Bloodgood. She might be able to at least tell us something." Frankie said grinning at her friend who nodded her head a little as the other ghouls nodded their heads as well.

* * *

After lunch Frankie, Clawdeen, and Ghoulia made their way down the hall towards the Headmistress's office. They each exchanged looks before Frankie gently knocked on the door.

"You may enter!" Came Bloodgood's voice from the office, the three ghouls slowly entered the office.

Bloodgood only glanced up from where her head was setting on the desk she only raised an eyebrow at seeing them. She truthfully wasn't surprised to see them. Honestly she had expected them to come by earlier.

"Hello ghouls, how may I help you this afternoon?" She asked as her hands crossed as they laid upon the desk.

The three only glanced at each other before Frankie cleared her throat a little bit suddenly feeling small at having to speak to the Headmistress on a personal matter.

"Well...ummm...Headmistress Bloodgood. We were wondering if you'd noticed anything odd going on with Abbey recently? We know she's staying with you, and she just hasn't been herself recently and we were all becoming concerned." Frankie managed to ramble out, making Clawdeen cringe a little at the explanation but nodding her head a little, as Ghoulia moaned as well.

Bloodgood sighed a little as she reached over and picked up her head and placed it on her shoulders before standing and walking around the desk to lean on it as she crossed her arms and giving the ghouls a very serious look.

"I have been expecting you ghouls to come and ask me about this, Abbey is lucky to have such caring friends as you ghouls." She said giving them all a soft smile before she let out a heavy sigh.

"I am afraid however, that I cannot give you very much information to what is taking place with Abbey at this time." She said making their shoulders sag a little in disappointment.

"All I can say on the matter is that it is familial, and until Abbey is ready to discuss things with you I cannot discuss the matter further. It is something that only she can tell you what is happening." She said her eyes showing the same concerned look that they all shared.

"I wish I could say more on the matter...I really do..." She said her voice sounding saddened at seeing the disappointment that was clearly written on their faces.

"Is there anything we can do?" Frankie finally asked looking between Clawdeen and Ghoulia and then back to Bloodgood. Who could only give her a soft smile.

"You and your friends are doing exactly what you should be doing. Just by showing your concern, and being there for her...that's all I can ask of you." She said giving them all a smile as she nodded her head.

Frankie and the others could only nod their heads a little, confused by her words. But not wanting to ask more questions then they could since Bloodgood clearly wasn't going to say more on the matter.

"You had better be getting back to class." She said as she motioned to the door.

"And ghouls, thank you." She said as they started to file out the door. Frankie only turned to look back at her giving her a small smile. Bloodgood could only sigh a little as they closed the office door. She blinked several times as she shook her head gently to try and regain her composure.

* * *

"So it's somethin' to do with her family..." Clawdeen said as the other ghouls gathered around their lockers at the end of the day they'd been filling in their friends to their conversation with Bloodgood.

"It must be something major to effect her this much..." Draculaura said as she placed the rest of the items in her locker and shut the door as she turned to look back at Clawdeen and Frankie.

Frankie could only nod her head a little as she leaned back on her locker and let out a worried sigh.

They were soon joined by Cleo, Lagoona, and Ghoulia the latter having informed them of what they'd found out in the office.

"If it is a family issue she should have just come to me, I have plenty of experience having to deal with Nefra and my Mummy, I mean Daddy after all." Cleo said causing the others to roll their eyes at her typical fashion of showing she cared.

"I don't think she'd need that sort of advice, Mate." Lagoona said earning a few chuckles from her friends as they all nodded their heads a little. They were all about to start heading their separate ways when they noticed Abbey coming around the corner towards them.

They all exchanged looks as they noticed that she had her eyes down cast and didn't seem to want to look at them. She came to stand near them, her arms crossed under her chest as she did so. She still didn't seem to want to make eye contact with any of them.

"Abbey, where have you been all day? We've been worried sick, so has Heath..." Frankie said gently as she came over to stand by her friend knowing something must be seriously wrong for her tough exterior to be this broken.

The other Ghouls all came over to stand near her as well as she continued to look down, all shocked at the state she seemed to be in.

"I...I am sorry for making you worry." Abbey said her voice cracking as she quickly reached up to wipe way a few frozen tears that were on her cheeks.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" Draculaura asked gently also concerned at seeing their normally tough acting friend in this state. Abbey only nodded her head a little as she took a deep breath and finally raised her head up to look her friends in the eyes.

"I do not know how to say this..." Abbey said as she wiped her eyes again with one of her hands.

"I am returning to my village in Himalayas...I will be leaving Monster High." She said a few more tears freezing on her cheeks as they ran down her face.

* * *

_**And that's it for Chapter 4! I know...I know...dreaded Cliffhanger of doom! LOL...I'm just an evil, evil little Foxx. XD**_

_**Thankies so much for reading! And don't forget to review! 8D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Alrighty guys! Sorry for the late update! Work has been horrid this week. With 2 Overnights under my belt...I think my brain died somewhere on the Vitamin Mod we were setting. XD**_

_**But good news I get to go this weekend to an awesome ToysRus Outlet store, hoping to find some new dolls. Last time I went I found the Ghouls Rule Frankie, 13 Wishes Frankie, and the Art Class Abbey. So fingers crossed! XD**_

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing of Monster High, well save for my dolls but I don't think they count. All copyrights are to Mattel!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Broken Path**

As soon as the words left Abbey's mouth a collective gasp was heard from the other girls who only stood there staring at her with wide eyed expressions. Both Draculaura and Frankie's hands slowly went to cover their mouths as they stared at their friend.

"Ghoul, what are you talkin about? You mean like a trip? Your comin back, right?" Clawdeen asked the first to find her voice among them.

"Not trip. At moment is not likely I will return." Abbey said as she bit her lip and looked down, her violet eyes showing sadness as she slowly shook her head a little as she looked back up at the others.

"But...we...you...you can't..." Frankie managed to stutter out feeling the tears starting to build behind her eyes. The others all seemed in similar states of shock or sadness at their friend's revelation even Cleo seemed to have broken her normal bravado and seemed at a loss for words.

"I am sorry, but cannot say more." Abbey finally said as she reached up to wipe away a few more frozen tears on her cheeks before quickly spinning on her heal and walking back down the hallway. Not able to take the looks her friends were giving her.

Frankie made to start after her, but Lagoona gently reached up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Let-let her go. Maybe once she's calmed down a bit we can get a straight answer out of her." She said quietly. Frankie only nodded her head a little as she turned back to the rest of the girls.

"This is terrible!" Draculaura said from where she was leaning against Ghoulia dabbing at her eyes a little bit, Cleo looked like she was trying to remain passive but was failing miserably at it. Frankie only sniffled a little as the girls pulled each other into a tight group hug.

"This all just doesn't make sense..." Frankie said as they pulled back from their embrace her eyes shining sadly as she looked around at the other girls.

"It must have something to do with what Bloodgood said, perhaps her parents are making her come home for one reason or another..." Cleo asked shrugging a little as she let out a soft sigh.

Clawdeen huffed a bit and crossed her arms.

"But still, they shouldn't be pullin her outta Monster High if wants to stay." She said her ears flicking back and forth as she let out a soft growl.

"Who knows, I'm sure they have their reasons for it, and if Abbey's not protesting it..." Cleo said gently shaking her head. The rest only looked at her and sighed a little.

"I really hope we figure out what's going on, I feel like we're loosing her." Frankie said sadly wiping away the tears that had started running down her cheek. The other girls only nodded their heads sadly.

* * *

The next day rolled around all to soon for the ghouls. It was Friday and what should have been spent eagerly planning their weekends around fun things was ruined by the news from the day before.

The morning had drug on it seemed. Abbey once again late to her first period, though this time she seemed to be doing her best to avoid all contact with her friends and hadn't spoken to them for the majority of the day despite their attempts.

The girls found themselves all seated around their normal table in the Creepeteria for lunch. Their normal talk and chatter diminished as they all sat around the table sharing glum looks all around.

This didn't go unnoticed by the other students around them. One Were Cat in particular seemed to be relishing the glum looks on their faces.

"Mrrreow...what has you ghouls so down in the dumps? Not that I'm complaining, more disappointed I didn't have a paw in it..." Toralei said smirking a little as Purrsephone and Meowlody snickered behind her as she paused on her way to their table.

"Not a good time, Toralei." Clawdeen all but barked at the werecat who only smirked again knowing she'd managed to get under her skin.

"Touchy, but none the less I hope this lasts a bit longer. I'm enjoying the new mood." Toralei said with a purr as she walked away with the twins following her. They smirked a little as they passed by the guys who were making their way over to the ghouls.

"Man, they can pick up on something a mile away." Clawd said pinning his ears back as he glared at the retreating form of the werecats as he sat himself beside Draculaura. This got nods from the rest of the group as Deuce took his seat next to Cleo, and Jackson setting beside Frankie.

"So anything new to report on the situation with Abbey?" Clawd asked looking around the table, the girls having sent each of them a text to let them know what they had learned last night. The girls only shook their heads as they looked down at their trays.

"Dude, something's just not right with all of this...I mean why all of a sudden would her parents want to pull her out of Monster High?" Deuce asked shaking his head a little as his snakes coiled around his head.

"She said she couldn't say anything more on the matter when we asked yesterday." Cleo said as she snuggled up against Deuce shaking her head a bit.

"The whole thing is messed up if you ask me." Clawd said shaking his head a little as he put a forkful of food into his mouth.

"I wonder if she's even talked with Heath? I've not had a chance to talk with him today." Jackson said concern coming to his voice as he glanced around the Creepetiria for his cousin already sensing the fallout that would surely be coming their way.

The others cringed a little at that thought. They knew his cousin was generally a giant goof off. But when it came to Abbey the Fire Elemental certainly did care for her. He'd made that clear with how hard he'd worked to win her over.

And now the thought of her breaking things off with him made them all nervous to think of how they would have to deal with a broken hearted Heath. Normal Heath could be bad enough for their health.

"Dude, happy Heath is enough of a handful...broken hearted Heath..." Deuce said mirroring Jackson's thoughts on the matter with a shake of his head.

"The school will never be the same, and not in a good way." Jackson said wincing at the memories of seeing him throw some major temper tantrums when they were kids. Those had been the only times that Heath had actually managed to burn Jackson was during a few of those.

Jackson didn't have a chance to say much more on the matter as he suddenly found himself being squished between his cousin and Frankie as Heath promptly plopped himself down in the seat beside Jackson.

Frankie let out a little eep at suddenly finding Jackson being pushed against her as she fumbled out an apology as she tried to scoot down on the bench blushing as she did as her bolts began to spark.

"Ouch! Heath, personal space please!" Jackson whined as he finally got himself adjusted managing to avoid any of the major sparks Frankie was emitting as she too found a more comfortable way to set.

"Whoops! Sorry, cuz..." Heath said as he looked over to Jackson while taking a bite of his food showing where his priorities actually lay.

"Sorry my..." Jackson mumbled dryly as he glared at his cousin but was quickly cut off by a glare from both Clawd and Deuce that now wasn't the time to start anything. Jackson grumbled a little more before sighing and giving up the fight with a cross of his arms and a bit of a pout. Which caused Frankie to giggle a bit at him.

"Anyways..." Clawd said trying to clam down the cousins before they started their own fight and caused a distraction from what they were focused on.

"You heard anything from Abbey, Heath?" Clawd asked drawing all attention at the table to the fire elemental, who only slouched a little at the mention of his girlfriend's name. He even stopped eating his food which for Heath was a sign of how bothered he was by the whole situation.

"No, I don't understand why either. I swear this time I didn't do anything, or at least that I remember. I don't think I said anything dumb, or did anything stupid...or well anything dumber or stupider than normal." He said with a sigh as he began poking one of the blobs on his tray.

Everyone at the table exchanged worried glances before they let out sighs realizing they probably were going to be the ones to have to fill in the clueless Elemental to the plight of his girlfriend.

"I-I don't think it's anything you've done this time, Heath." Frankie began slowly gulping a little as Heath turned to look at her his orange eyes filling with concern as he did.

"Is she sick? Did someone do something to her? If they did their gonna have to mess with me..." He began to ramble his hair and hands flaming up as he did which caught the corner of his tray on fire. Jackson's eyes widened a little bit as he quickly patted out the flame.

Frankie's eyes widened at his reaction and she quickly shook her head trying to calm Heath down.

"No, no! Nothing like that Heath." She said quickly panicking a little and waving her hands around frantically. She breathed a sigh of relief when he seemed to calm down a little his hands no longer flaming though his hair remained a blaze.

"We think that it's more of a family issue..." Cleo stated getting a grateful look from Frankie at not having to explain further.

Those words caused Heath to blink a few times his hair returning to normal as he did.

"Is that all? I thought something serious was up. If that's all that's wrong then I can deal with that, not like our family isn't know for a little bit of drama, right Jackson?" He asked elbowing his cousin and laughing as he tried to joke with him. Jackson only rolled his eyes a little bit and rubbed his arm where Heath had elbowed him.

"Tell me about it, I have to deal with both you and Holt." Jackson grumbled as he glared at his cousin getting a laugh out of Heath.

"That isn't the only thing, Heath." Cleo said in her more authoritative voice to regain control of the talk before it slipped any further. Heath quieted his laughter at seeing the serious look on the Mummy's face.

"We talked with Abbey yesterday, she told us that.." It was here that she had to stop her voice wavering as she swallowed hard looking around the table. Deuce gently putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. She gave him a small grateful smile and was about to continue when Frankie spoke up.

"She told us that she was going back to her village in the Himalayas." Frankie said quietly her own voice shaking a little at remembering her friend's words about leaving Monster High.

Heath only blinked a few times staring off into space as if trying to comprehend what his friends were telling him. The others only stared at him in concern his silence unnerving them even more.

"H-Heath?" Jackson gently spoke his cousin's name glancing worriedly around the table before looking back at him.

"Sorry, Jackson. I just...you guys have to be mistaken. Why wouldn't she tell me this?" He said quietly as he ran a hand across his face and through his hair.

"Maybe she too afraid to how you would react?" Came a voice from beside Heath making the entire table look up to see Abbey standing at the head of the table with her arms crossed. Her purple eyes a storm of emotions as she looked at her friends and then to her boyfriend.

So focused on Heath's reaction no one had seen her come into the Creepertria or approach their table, she'd only managed to hear the last little bit of their conversation but it had caused her heart to drop when she'd heard Heath's voice denying what she'd told the girls yesterday afternoon.

"How I'd react?! How did you think I'd react to finding this out from our friends?!" Heath snapped as he stood up from the table his hair flaring up as he did his orange eyes a blaze as he glared at his girlfriend.

Abbey only flinched a little bit at his raised voice and his sudden standing up, but she stubbornly set her jaw and continued to stare at him with her arms crossed. By this point the entire room had fallen silent at the sudden outburst from Heath. Most of the student body were used to his goof antics but to suddenly hear him yelling angrily caused most to stop what they were doing and to stare at what was taking place before them.

"I texted you, called you...you had plenty of time to tell them, but you couldn't reply or call me back? Don't you think I wanted to know this? I'm your boyfriend I think I have a right to know what's going on!" He shouted getting angrier as he did his hands now ablaze as well as he clenched his fists and shut his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me, Abbey? Just tell me _why_." Heath finally said the anger dropping from his voice though his hands and hair remained blazing.

At hearing the pleading tone in Heath's voice Abbey finally broke her icy demeanor and she finally blinked shaking her head a little as she tried to keep the tears that were fighting to fall from her eyes at bay.

"Because I did not want to make this more painful than already is." She said her voice cracking a little as she spoke the words she'd been dreading all along as she had to turn her head away from looking at Heath.

Hearing those words Heath's hair and hands went out like a blown match and he could only stare at Abbey his orange eyes showing hurt and confusion and it dawned on him what she was saying.

"A-Abbey, what...what are you saying? Are you, are you breaking up with me?" He asked quietly only able to stare at the Yeti girl who he'd worked so hard to impress, that somehow despite their elemental and personality differences he'd come to care for far more than any other ghoul he could remember.

Not meeting his gaze Abbey could only give a small nod of her head, a small sob escaping her lips as soon as she did. Knowing she couldn't stay there near Heath but also knowing she couldn't be near her friends at the moment. They'd want to many answers that she just wasn't ready to give at the moment. So with out another word she turned and left the Creepertiria as the tears began to freeze on her cheeks.

Heath stood in silence his orange eyes staring at where his now ex girlfriend had been standing a moment before.

The table where the rest of their friends was setting was stunned into silence at what had just taken place. Most of the girls eyes were wide and their hands covered their mouths from making a sound, the guys seemed to be just as stunned as they were. They could only look between their friend and where Abbey had been a moment before.

Jackson seemed to be the first to come back to his senses after what he'd just witnessed. He glanced at his cousin who was still just staring off into space, he swallowed thickly as he got up and walked towards Heath. His caution leaving him for the moment as his concern grew as he approached.

"H'Heath?" He asked gently from where he stood behind him concern in his voice.

"Don't...just **_don't_**, Jackson." Heath warned him in an eerily calm voice as he shook his head slightly not turning to face his Cousin.

Jackson gulped a little at the warning in Heath's voice, but choose to ignore it. Despite Heath's current anguish he knew his cousin needed his support. With out a second thought he reached forward and put his hand on Heath's shoulder.

It all happened so fast that Jackson at first didn't know what took place. All he knew was the feeling of Heath's shoulder under his hand and then an immense pain that shot through his hand. The others looked on in shock as Heath flared as soon as Jackson's hand touched his shoulder, it was a more intense flaming than they'd ever seen the Elemental do.

Jackson let out a surprised yelp as he quickly pulled his hand back, cradling it against his chest as he winced. Heath turned still a flame, he blinked once and then twice when he saw Jackson the scalding heat instantly going out when he realized what he'd done. He started wide eyed at his cousin slowly putting his hands on his head and shaking it a little bit.

"H-Heath..." Jackson started to say in a pain filled voice but his cousin was already turning and fleeing out of the Creepetiria.

"Jackson! Oh my ghoul, Jackson are you alright?!" Frankie cried as she ran up next to him her gentle hands on his shoulder as she looked at him with concern. The rest of their friends joining her as they crowded around to look at their friend.

Jackson could only nod a little as he stared after his cousin a look of pain crossing his face but not from his hand.

"He's not burned me like this since we were kids..." He mumbled a hint of sadness in his voice as he allowed Frankie to look at his hand. She cringed a little at seeing how swollen and red it was already turning.

She could only imagine the sort of heat that Heath had to put out to do this much damage considering Jackson was more tolerant to being burned.

Jackson slowly shook and slowly stood up straighter trying not to wince as he shifted his hand. He gave Frankie and the others a small smile.

"I'm fine guys, really." He said trying to cover up any pain he might show from his friends. They didn't look convinced but didn't push the matter for the moment.

"Do you think we should go after him?" Deuce asked looking at the others from behind his sunglasses his brows knitted in worry.

Jackson slowly shook his head a little bit as he tried to keep the pain off his face.

"No, knowing Heath he'll need to cool off before he'll talk to any of us anyways." Jackson said as he started to watch the other students start to file out of the Creepetiria most whispering about the spectacle they'd just witnessed.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting a show on top of everything else! Who'd have ever thought we'd actually see Heath get burned for once?" Toralei purred as she walked by a smirk on her face and a laugh escaping her lips as she sauntered past the group. Deuce glared at the werecat looking ready to stone wall her.

Cleo only put her hand on his shoulder to stop him gently shaking her head no to her boyfriend.

"Come on, I'm sure Bloodgood will want an explanation about what happened." Cleo said motioning with her head towards the door for the group to follow her.

Frankie held back, gently tugging on Jackson's shirt sleeve on his good arm. He paused looking at her in confusion.

"You really should go see the nurse..." She said motioning to his hand, which caused him to roll his eyes a little.

"Really it's fine Frankie, I'm tougher than I look." He said flashing her a smile that he hoped was convincing. Frankie only looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms. He only looked at her in confusion before she reached out with a hand and gently poked his injured hand causing him to hiss in pain.

"Uh uh, it's fine? Your going to the nurse right now." She said in a no nonsense tone. Which caused him to groan out loud.

"Fine, fine...I'm sure she's missed me since Holt's last escapade." He grumbled as she giggled a little as they headed towards the nurse's office.

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 5! This was actually supposed to go on into some other things, but I thought it stood well enough to be a stand alone chapter. XD**

**As always I hope you enjoyed! Please Read and Review!**

**Thankies so much! 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Alrighty! And here is Chapter 6! I really hope you guys are enjoying this...lol...again with a chapter I'd intended to add more to, but it's sort of a doozey in terms of what is going on in the story I decided to just leave it with this. I swear I will eventually stop attempting to hope to get everything into the correct chapter I have planned. XD**_

_**Also so happy! I found 3 of the Dolls I was really wanting on my shopping trip! Including Picture Day Frankie, Scaris Frankie, and Sweet Screams Ghoulia!**_

_**Anyways! On with the show! 83**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Nope...still own nothing from Monster High, unless you count my dolls. Which I don't think do. XD**_

_**All characters Copyrighted to Mattel!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Truth**

"I guess Frankie convinced Jackson to go to the Nurse's Office, their heading that way." Draculaura announced as she read the text message she'd just received on her Icoffin as she and the rest of the group continued on down the hallway to Bloodgood's office.

"Good, his hand looked really bad. Even with Jackson being part Elemental that looked like a wicked bad burn." Clawd said as he cringed a little at thinking of his friend's hand getting nods from the others as they walked.

The group was surprised that they hadn't already run into the Headmistress, they'd figured with the rucuss that had been created she would have already been to the Creepetiria to investigate what had taken place.

But here they where almost to her office and they hadn't yet run into her. Even unvoiced they all found it a little odd.

Clawdeen was at the front of the group as they walked, she paused when they came to the Headmistress's office. Noticing how her ears seemed to perk forward and she held out a hand to stop them.

"She's talkin with someone...don't know who, but I can hear voices." She said motioning for Clawd to come forward to see if he could hear any better. She knew they both had some of the keenest hearing in all of Monster High.

Clawd stepped forward his own ears perking a little as he tried to listen as well before shaking his head a little as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I can make out voices, but that's it...she prolly has some sort of charm on her office to make it to where we can't understand what their saying. Even us Werewolves..." He said looking at the others who nodded in agreement and sighed a little.

They were just about to turn back around and head back to their classes when the door opened. Bloodgood stood in the doorway looking at the assembled group before her from where her head rested in her hands. She raised an eyebrow.

"I was expecting you all," She said as she motioned with her free hand for them to enter the office. The others all blinked in surprise when they found Abbey setting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. She glanced up at their arrival but quickly looked away not able to look her friends in the eyes.

The group at last finished filing themselves into the small office, they all looked around a bit uncomfortably at being there. But their attention was quietly drawn to Bloodgood as she walked back around her desk and took a seat, placing her head on her shoulders as she did before crossing her hands in front of her.

"Abbey, was just informing me of your interactions in the Creepteria just a little while ago." She said giving Abbey a look that the couldn't quite read as the Yeti girl sighed and looked away from the Headmistress.

"Speaking of which, where is Miss Stein? I assumed she'd also be present?" Bloodgood asked looking around the collective group and realizing someone was missing. The others all cringed.

"She went with Jackson to the Nurse's Office, Heath didn't exactly take Abbey's news well." Deuce supplied eying the Yeti girl who flinched when he mentioned her now Ex Boyfriend and the way she'd handled that situation.

"Oh my, I do hope he is alright, and that Mr. Burns is as well." Blood good said her eyes widening a little bit in concern over her students.

"Jackson should be fine, just a nasty burn to his hand. Heath...I can't say how he'll fair, least not for a while." Deuce said shrugging a little as he crossed his arms and sighed a little at having to talk about what had happened earlier.

Bloodgood nodded her head a little in understanding at what the Gorgon said she let out a little sigh as she turned to look at Abbey.

"I am sorry to hear what transpired, but I believe Abbey has somethings she has been refusing to tell you that might make what took place make a bit more sense." She said causing Abbey look back up at her a bit of a panicked expression taking over her features as she started to open her mouth to argue with the Headmistress who only gave her another look.

"Abbey, we talked about this, your friends need to know exactly what is going on." Bloodgood said in a serious tone they'd heard her use before when dealing with issues that needed a firm hand. Abbey quickly clamped her mouth back shut as she turned her head away to stare at the wall.

"You know you can tell us anything, right Abbey? You're our friend and not matter what you have to say we're going to be here for you." Draculaura finally said taking a step forward from where she was standing to lean down next to Abbey's chair and gently take her hand.

The other girls all exchanged looks as they took her lead and walked up to circle her chair. Each giving her an encouraging smile and nod, even Cleo. The guys only watching with small smiles as the girls worked their typical magic.

Abbey feeling Draculaura take her hand slowly turned her head to look at her smiling friend, and they turned to look around at all her other friend's faces. Seeing them willing to listen and understand her situation she allowed a small smile to form on her face as she let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"I-I am sorry, for keeping secret from you." Abbey finally spoke softly as she looked back down at her hands as she fiddled with the tassels of her belt nervously.

"I thought keeping quiet and not bothering you with problem was good idea, I see now I was wrong." She said shaking her head a little bit as she glanced back up at her friends.

"It's alright, love. I think sometimes we all think keeping our problems to ourselves is a good idea. But it's only fair to let your friends know as well so they can help if they need to." Lagoona explained gently as the other girls nodded their heads.

Abbey smiled a little at her friend's kind words as she felt the tears start to well back up behind her eyes she blinked several times as she nodded her head a little as she looked back down at her hands.

"I do not know how to explain problem in simple terms, so I will start at beginning." Abbey finally said quietly when she was sure the tears weren't going to start to fall. Her friends all leaning in close as she began to explain what had been causing her odd behavior over the last week.

"Many generations ago in my village, Yeti's began tradition. Once every Generation, roughly once every hundred years, they gather together for great Festival. One for Strengthening relations between different tribes." Abbey explained as simply as she could the history of this tradition to her friends.

The girls all exchanged slightly confused looks, but seemed to somewhat be following their friend's explanation to what was happening though they didn't quite understand why a festival would upset their friend so badly.

"Festival often occurs when certain rare flower blooms. Festival is held around different Trials that teams from different tribes take part in. Basically showing strength of tribe." She said causing the others to look among themselves.

"So it's similar to the one you were so bummed out about missin' out on the last time?" Clawdeen said tilting her head a little trying to understand what her friend was telling them. Abbey smiled and let out one of her short chuckles.

"In way, yes. But this differs in many ways, originally Trials were meant as way to keep Tribes from fighting, wasting blood needlessly. They eventually also became way of showing Winner of entire Trial being seen as biggest and strongest team, leader of team being the strongest since he is leader. Leader is always male." She said swallowing thickly as she did.

"Is one of few Yeti things were Male and Female not equal. Female may take part on team, but cannot lead. Team gets bragging rights as you would say, Leader however gets prize." It was here that Abbey paused looking down at her hands as they gripped on to her dress as she closed her eyes.

The girls all exchanged worried looks as they looked back to Abbey, Lagoona gently rubbing her back as she clearly tried to regain control of herself. After several seconds Abbey's eyes slowly opened and she took a deep breath.

"My-my village host for this Festival, as host they provide prize. To strengthen bond between Tribes...they...they choose one female to be presented to Leader of Team as bride." She says quietly with a sigh.

"The elders have chosen that I take role for these trials." Abbey says as she looks down her fists clenching in her lap as she visibly shakes a little.

The girls all let out a collective gasp as her words sank in, their eyes widening as the pieces all seemed to slip together as to why all of this was happening. The guys had just as shocked expressions on their faces.

"Whoa, whoa...are you saying this is some sort of messed up arranged marriage?" Clawd asked shaking his head a little in disbelief as he looks to Abbey and then to Bloodgood.

"They can't actually be serious can they?" He asks the Headmisstress who only sighs a little as she looks down at her hands.

"It is a tradition I do not agree with anymore than you do Mr. Wolf, but it is something that is still practiced within their culture. I have spoken with both Abbey and her parents, sadly, I do not have any say in the matter if both parties are willing." She says looking back at Abbey who was gently wiping at her eyes to remove the frozen tears that had started falling.

"Abbey, ghoulfriend, you can't be serious about doin' this!" Clawdeen said looking to her friend her ears pinning back as she motioned with her arms in dismay the rest of the girls seeming to agree with her as they looked between her and Abbey.

"It is tradition, a great honor to have been chosen by elders. I cannot turn back on either." Abbey says her voice cracking as she continues to look down at her lap.

"But is it what you want? To be passed off as a prize to some guy you've never even met?!" Clawdeen argued back clearly upset as she breathed heavily. The rest of the girls looking at her a little shocked at her outburst.

"What I want does not matter, I must do this for village, for family..." Abbey says quietly still not meeting her friend's gaze. Clawdeen's ears pinned back as she realized this was an argument she wasn't going to win or at least get a straight answer.

She felt the tears starting to well up as she sniffled a few times before she nodded, as she looked at the other girls who also seemed saddened by their friend's choice.

"I guess, then there's no changing your mind..." Clawdeen said with a defeated sigh realizing the depth of the situation as she gently reached up and wiped her eyes.

Abbey refused to look back up at her friends till she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at Clawdeen who was doing her best to keep the tears at bay.

"Abbey, if this is what you feel you have to do, even if we don't...agree with it. You know we've got your back." She said quietly looking around the room and getting small nods from the other girls who were also dabbing at their eyes.

Abbey gave her a soft sad smile as she sighed a little in relief, her heart still ached at the thought of having to go through with this, but at least with her friends she knew she could get through it. She was a little surprised when she suddenly found herself being smothered as the girls embraced her in a group hug.

Bloodgood and the guys could only give small sad smiles as they watched the girls display in front of them. Clearing her throat Bloodgood drew all of their attentions.

"I am glad that everything is now out in the open, Abbey is very lucky to have friends that care so much about her. And while I do not agree fully with all of this, at least with you by her side I know she will pull through anything." She says giving the collective group a soft smile and nod of her head.

"I am afraid however though that I must ask you all to return to class, Abbey and I have somethings to discuss further concerning her return trip." She said quietly causing the others to nod quietly. They all turned and gave Abbey one last squeeze in their group hug before they turned and started filing out of the room.

* * *

Once out in the hallway and far enough from Bloodgood's Office did any of them speak. The girls were still in various stages of shock and upset at the news they'd just heard.

"Dude, this whole thing is so..." Deuce said trying to find the right words as he gently reached over and placed an arm around Cleo who was looking off into space distantly.

"Messed up? Crazy...pick one..." Clawd said as he ran a hand through his hair as Draculaura clung to his arm her face buried in his jacket.

Deuce nodded his head a little his snakes coiling about showing his upset mood.

"I knew some Monster Clans still took part in that sort of thing, but I thought it was really outdated and most didn't take part anymore." He said with a small shrug as he sighed.

"It's really not that uncommon, even these days." Cleo finally said her voice soft for once instead of it's normal demanding tone. Both Clawd and Deuce looked at her curiously before she shrugged a little.

"My Daddy has threatened it a few times, to both me and Nefera." She says quietly causing the rest of the group to pause and stare at her. Deuce seemed to freeze at the words.

"What? Why would he do that?" He asked looking down at her confused his snakes hissing a little as they coiled around.

Cleo shrugged again sighing as she looked away.

"Because it could be very good for our family if either of us were married off to the right family. Or if he wanted to keep us under control." She said making the other girls exchange looks as Deuce looked pale at the thought of what this could mean.

"Would you go along with it?" He asked quietly which caused Cleo to shake her head a little defiantly.

"No, I wouldn't, but if I were in Abbey's shoes and it came down to what she felt was the right thing to do..." She said her voice trailing off at the end. The others could only stare at the Mummy as they too felt the uncomfortable pit form in their stomachs if they had to make the same choice.

"But this isn't me, and what could happen isn't important at the moment. What we need to worry about is being there for Abbey during all of this. She's going to need us now more than ever." She says her voice going back to its normal tone slightly as the other girls could only nod their heads.

Deuce still didn't look happy before he nodded his head a little making her smile as she gave his arm another squeeze.

"We'd better text Frankie, and let her know we need to talk to her as soon as school is over. I really hate having to tell her all of this." Clawdeen said with a heavy sigh as she got out her Icoffin to text their friend. Unsure of how exactly to relay the message of what they had just heard.

* * *

_**And that's chapter! Really hope you enjoyed this! This is sort of a turning chapter...it will sort of set up the rest of the story! So stick with it and we'll see were this goes! 8D**_

_**Please enjoy, and remember to read and review! 83**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey guys! Dropping in with another chapter! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last one! Your reviews really do brighten up my day when I see them! Thank you all so much! 8D**_

_**I'm so glad to hear you guys are enjoying this so much. I'm having a blast writing it and I can't wait for you to read what else I have in store for the rest of the story! 83**_

_**And now on with the show! XD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing of Monster High, all Copyrights to Mattel!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lost**

While the others made their way to Bloodgood's office, Frankie and Jackson made their way down the hallway towards the Nurse's office.

The nurse glanced up from the paperwork she was working on as the two entered her office, she gave Frankie a quick once over before turning her attention to Jackson. She raised an eyebrow at seeing him cradling his left hand against his chest.

"Good afternoon Mr. Jekyll, care to tell me what Mr. Hyde did this time for you to pay me a visit?" She asked giving him a smile that neither Jackson nor Frankie knew for sure was friendly. Jackson only sighed, having had this discussion one to many times with the Monster before him.

"Actually this one was caused by my cousin, he had a little bit of a flare up and I was standing too close." Jackson explained glancing at Frankie deciding it best to leave out the majority of the details of what had actually happened in the Creepetria earlier.

The nurse looked a little surprised at his words, but it quickly faded when she realized that Heath was the cause of this injury. It was well known through out the school of both Heath and Holt's track records when it came to accidents or injuries. So it really didn't shock her to hear that one or the other was involved.

She sighed a bit as she stood up motioning with her hand towards the door of the sick bay. Jackson turned to look at Frankie giving her a small thankful smile for coming with him before walking into the room.

"If you wouldn't mind staying Miss Stein, this shouldn't take to long." The nurse said as she followed Jackson into the room and closed the door behind them. Frankie was a little surprised at being asked to stay, she'd figured she would be excused back to class.

She sighed a little worriedly as she sat down in one of the chairs set around the inside of the office. Quickly checking her Icoffin for anything from her friends. She let out another disappointed sigh when she found nothing.

She quickly replaced her phone, leaning her head back against the wall. She had to blink several times to keep the tears that had gathered behind her eyes as the emotions from everything that had happened came to her in a rush. Now that she could sit down and think on everything she felt overwhelmed.

She sat there for several minutes holding back her tears and trying to keep her bolts from sparking as she allowed her mind time to catch up with her emotions.

She had just about fallen asleep, finding her self exhausted after the days events when the door to the sick bay opened and the nurse motioned for her to come over to the door. Blinking several times to wake herself she quickly made her way over to the door.

The nurse gave her a more friendly smile as she stepped outside the door closing it behind her as she turned to speak with Frankie.

"Mr. Jekyll is resting, I was able to put some Poultice for burns on his hand and bandaged it. Due to his elemental heritage it's not as bad as it could have been, and I expect with Mr. Hyde out it should heal with no issues." She said making Frankie let out a sigh in relief.

"That's great to hear, I was afraid it was worse than it looked." Frankie said happily blushing a little when she caught the nurse eying her with a tiny smile on her face.

"Yes, well he's still recovering. I wanted to give him something for the pain, but I'm currently out of the normal human medication I would normally give him. So I was forced to give him a smaller dosage of the monster medication I had on hand." The nurse explained shaking her head a little as she did. Frankie's eyes widened a little at this news.

"Don't worry, Miss Stein. The medication won't have any lasting effects on him, though it will make him groggy for a little while. You may go in and speak with him to see if he needs anything for his classes. But I doubt you will get anything tangible out of him, the medication may make him speak a little of his head." The nurse explained as she opened the door to the room allowing Frankie to enter.

Frankie only gave the nurse a small smile and nod in response, not exactly sure what to expect after hearing what she'd said.

She entered the sick bay making her way over to one of the cots that had the curtain drawn around it, she gently pushed it back to find Jackson laying on his back his bandaged hand laying gently across his middle. She noted the strong medicinal smell in the air, which she guessed was from whatever the nurse had used for his burn.

At first she thought he was asleep, his eyes closed behind his dark glasses. But on hearing the movement of the curtain his head slowly rolled to the side and his blue eyes opened, she noted the slightly glazed look they had to them as he looked at her and blinked a few times.

"Hey-hey Frankie." He said in a voice that sounded drowsy as he used his good hand to rub at his eyes with a palm. Frankie gave him a soft smile as she sat down on the edge of the cot next to him.

"How're you feeling?" She asked as he blinked again clearly trying to stay awake.

"Tired, and my whole arm's numb." He said as he scrunched up his face while trying to lift his medicated arm. After a few seconds he gave up with a defeated shrug his head lolled a little bit on the pillow as he did.

Frankie could only give him a small smile and nod in understanding.

"Yeah, the nurse said whatever she gave you might make you sleepy." She said as he yawned nodding his head a little at her comment before he blinked again. This time his gaze came to fall on her, she only raised an eyebrow when he continued to stare at her for several seconds. Causing her to blush and fiddle with the hem of her dress.

"Uhmm..." She said uncomfortably as he continued to stare at her his hazy blue eyes looking her up and down.

"You know, you're really pretty, Frankie." He finally said in his all to drowsy voice as he flashed her a smile, which only caused her eyes to widen and her to blush deeper as she gave him an odd look.

"Holt thinks so too, oops...I think that was supposed to be a secret." He said with a chuckle as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Frankie was thankful he was no longer staring, though she had to bite her lip to keep from giggling a little at his words.

She quickly realized it was the Medication the nurse had given him that was causing this sudden boost in his confidence. And she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him knowing the embarrassment he'd feel, that is if he remembered any of this later.

"We've both wanted to ask you on a date now for a while, Frankie." Came his voice again from where he had it leaned back on pillow. Causing Frankie to start slightly her eyes widening at his words as she looked at him. She swallowed a little bit blushing as she did, even though she knew this was a drug induced talk she couldn't help but feel a warmth spread through her at his words.

"Why-why haven't you then?" She finally asked deciding to just go along with it for the moment, knowing that none of this would probably be remembered anyways.

"Cuz we knew it'd probably freak you out, so we agreed to wait till we could prove to you we're doing better. We've been working on it..." He said as his head lolled back to the side so he could look at her as he gave her a small smile.

Frankie's eyes softened as she looked at him, and at that moment she wished he'd probably remember more of this conversation later.

"I can tell you both have been, honestly it wouldn't freak me out. I still care about you both and think I'd like that very much." She says as she gently gave his hand a squeeze. Jackson gave her a tired grin as her words seemed to register somewhere in his drugged mind before he leaned his head back and closed his eyes again.

Frankie only chuckled a little as she sighed a bit knowing it was probably time he got some rest.

"But you know, we can talk some more about this when your more awake. Holt too." She says as she let go of his hand and reached up to gently brush his bangs out of his eyes before removing his glasses and laying them on the table beside the cot.

"Get some rest now, and we'll talk some more later." She says gently as he slowly nods his head his breathing evening out as he finally drifted off to sleep. She sighs a little as she watches him for a few more seconds making sure he was finally asleep before she got up and made her way out of the sick bay.

* * *

She gave the nurse a small smile as she excited the office. The conversation she'd just had swirling around in her mind. She couldn't help but give a slightly frustrated sigh at the whole thing. Of course it would be when he wouldn't remember a word of the conversation.

She slowly shook her head as she made her way back down the hallways. With everything going on in her personal life and now with Abbey she just felt like things were getting out of control. She certainly hoped the others had found out something that would somewhat put her mind at ease.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a sharp bang that echoed off the lockers and around the hall way. She jumped in surprise her bolts sparking as she quickly glanced around the hall for the source.

Her bi colored eyes quickly found it when she saw the figure a little further down the hall leaning against the wall. Heath's hair was flaming as he cradled his hand in the other muttering curses to himself as he shut his eyes and shook his head.

Frankie quickly realizing what the issue was as she walked further down the hall and noticed the rather large dent in the door of his locker from where she figured he'd punched it since there didn't seem to be any scorch marks.

Finally looking up to see her coming towards him Heath quickly looked away though Frankie caught a glimpse of his eyes before he did. Their bright glow that she normally saw was gone, they seemed dimmer and harsher. She paused momentarily afraid of what would happen if she got closer and he snapped like he had earlier with Jackson.

"Don't worry, Frankie...I ain't gonna burn you too." Heath said quietly his voice dull as he seemed to pick up on her apprehension as he allowed himself to slide down the wall into a seated position with his arms resting on his knees.

Frankie gave him an apologetic look realizing she's probably just hurt his feeling more as she walked over to set beside him next to the lockers. Heath only eyeing her as she did his hair finally going out as she sat down beside him.

"Why do things always have to get messed up around me?" Heath finally sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall. Frankie only glanced at him her eyes softening as she did she could clearly see the pained expression on his face and she knew it wasn't from his hand.

"Oh Heath, this isn't your fault, you have to know that." She said gently as he brought his knees together and rested his forehead on his arms so she couldn't see his face.

"Then why?" He mumbled into his arms continuing to hide his face.

"I-I don't know...only Abbey knows that." She says with a soft sigh as she rubbed his back in a soothing manner. The action seemed to work as Heath let out a shuddering sigh as he slowly lifted his head to rest his chin on his folded arms.

"I just wish she'd come and talked to me before she..." He said allowing his voice to trail off at the end not wanting to voice the break up. In some small way he hoped that maybe if he didn't it wasn't true even though he knew that wouldn't help matters at all.

Frankie nodded her head a little at his words thankful at least that he was talking again and knowing that just being there listening to him was helping.

"Maybe we could have worked things out, maybe..." He said shaking his head a little as he sighed and swallowed hard. He knew the guys would never let him live it down if they saw him like this, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Sometimes the 'maybes' are worse than the actual break up." Frankie said quietly causing Heath to glance over at her as he nodded his head a little bit.

"But you have to realize that's just what they are, you can't dwell on them. It's alright to be upset, and wish things could change...but moving past the sadness and hurt is a good thing too." She said giving him a soft smile.

"You have friends, and family that really care about you, Heath. You know we're all willing to be here and help you get through this." She said quietly which caused him to sigh a little as he seemed to roll her words around in his mind.

"I know, I just...I dunno it hurts." He mumbled after a few seconds as he looked down. Frankie only gave him a sympathetic nod as she sighed.

"I know it does, and it will for a while. But please...let us help." She said gently causing him to sigh again before he nodded a little causing Frankie to smile at him as she sighed a bit in relief at at least somewhat getting through to him.

"Come on, I'm sure the nurse will be happy to see both you and Jackson in one day." She said trying to joke with him. But she quickly realized her mistake as Heath let out another groan and reburied his head in his arms.

"Oh man, what did I do?" He asked remembering the pained look he'd seen on his cousin's face before he left the Creepetiria. Frankie quickly motioned with her hands as she tried to calm him down.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, Jackson is fine...just a minor burn that's all!" She said trying to make the situation sound better than it was.

"Yeah, but it's still my fault..." Heath stated his hair flaring up as Frankie quickly moved way a little bit from him.

"Heath, listen to me...Jackson knows you didn't mean to burn him. You were hurt and upset, he's your cousin he understands." She said finally reaching over and touching his arm similar to how Jackson had done earlier. This time instead of bursting into flames however Heath's hair went out. He shuddered a little as he slowly lifted his head up.

She sighed a little seeing him being somewhat responsive to her words.

"Come on, I think you two need to talk, well when Jackson comes to from the medicine the nurse gave him." She said cringing a little at the look Heath gave her at that news. But he slowly nodded his head a little as she extended her hand to help him up.

Heath sighed a little as he looked at her before taking her hand and slowly getting to his feet. The two walked in silence to the Nurse's Office.

The both stopped outside the door, Frankie giving Heath an encouraging smile which he slowly returned even though it looked half hearted. He turned to start into the office but paused before he opened the door.

"Hey Frankie, thanks. Jackson and Holt are really lucky to have a ghoul like you around." He said softly causing her to blush, He didn't give her a chance to reply before he walked into the office.

Frankie let out a sigh after he left her standing outside the nurse's office, she once again felt the tears wanting to fall from her eyes as she stood there. She blinked several times when she noticed the vibrations from her phone. She quickly pulled out the device wiping at her eyes as she did reading the message from Clawdeen about meeting up after school to discuss what they'd found out about Abbey.

Frankie took a deep shuddering breath as she replaced her phone, hoping beyond all hope that what the others had found out was good news.

* * *

Jackson groaned as his head slowly swam into consciousness, he was used to being disorientated after coming to from his transformation back from Holt. But this was much worse. His head pounded something fierce and he felt like his entire body was heavy.

He slowly blinked open his eyes, closing them quickly after at finding his vision also swimming causing his stomach to flip. After taking a few deep breaths to allow the sudden nausea and dizziness to pass he slowly reopened his eyes.

He reached up with his good hand to pinch the bridge of his nose to try and get the headache to subside a little. His senses slowly coming back as well as the memories of the days events came back as well.

He cringed a little when he remembered the nurse's warning of what the Monster Remedy she'd given him might cause. The nausea returning for a brief second as he remembered the horrid taste of the thick green goop she'd made him drink. He shuddered a little as he slowly sat up steadying himself with his good arm as he fumbled around on the table for his glasses.

His brows furrowed as he put them on his face, he hadn't remembered taking them off before he fell asleep. He shook his head a little bit as he glanced around the mostly dark room. He blinked when he noticed someone else in the room with him.

His blue eyes softened a little as he reconsigned his cousin setting on one of the cots close to the window, his back to him as he stared off out the open window.

"I'm not to sure if your a sight I want to wake up to or not..." He said his voice cracking a little from his throat being dry. He couldn't help but chuckle a little as Heath in normal fashion jumped a little at his voice nearly falling off the cot.

Heath didn't respond instead he only gave Jackson a look as he got to his feet and slowly made his way over to his cousin. Jackson noticed the distant look in his eyes as he came over to set at the foot of his cot still not meeting his gaze.

Jackson sighed realizing his cousin was still out of sorts after their earlier encounter.

"Heath, come on...you know I'm not mad at you right?" Jackson asked quietly looking at his cousin who only looked away refusing to look at him. Jackson sighed and rubbed his face a little in frustration.

"You should be, I could have...done so much more than just..." Heath finally said his voice distant as he motioned to Jackson's bandaged hand. Jackson only snorted a little and rolled his eyes a little.

"Please, if I got upset over every little injury I got, Holt would never be allowed out. Besides, this is nothing compared to when we were kids." He said cracking a grin at Heath, who didn't respond right away. But after a moment he also seemed to crack a bit of a smile too.

"I guess after all that Holt's done, that's minor damage, huh?" Heath asked shaking his head a little bit as he finally met Jackson's gaze.

"You have no idea..." Jackson said chuckling finally glad to see Heath willing to hold a conversation with him at least.

"So we're good?" Heath asked quietly poking his hands together as he nervously glanced at his cousin. Who only rolled his eyes a little bit and nodded before rubbing at his forehead a little.

"How are you feeling? Frankie mentioned they'd given you some sort of Monster Medication instead of the kind for Normies." Heath asked tilting his head a little bit at his cousin who only let out a small groan.

"At the moment like Manny used my head to play a couple rounds of Casketball." Jackson grumbled causing Heath to chuckle a little as he shook his head at his cousin's analogy. Jackson's brow creased as he processed Heath's words.

Frankie had stayed with him? That was odd he didn't remember her being here, he did however remember the oddest dream he'd had about her. Something about tell her she was pretty and asking her on a date which she'd agreed. He quickly shook his head a little trying to clear it, why of all things had the medication made him dream that? And why did it seem so real?

Heath had gone quiet as his cousin seemed to be thinking over something. He let out another small sigh as his thoughts once again began to drift back to what had taken place earlier in the day. While he was glad to have sorted things with Jackson his heart still ached over the entire ordeal with Abbey.

The two cousins sat in the quiet for a few more minutes before either spoke.

"Sorry, are you alright Heath? I mean really alright?" Jackson finally asked as he pushed his own thoughts away deciding he could focus on them later. Heath only sighed a little before shrugging a bit as he looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I dunno, I just feel...numb I guess." Heath admitted quietly clearly not wanting to discuss the matter further as he continued to look at his hands who only nodded his head a little bit in understanding. He wished Heath would open up more to him, but he figured letting him do that on his own was the better option.

Jackson could only give a silent sigh as he reached in his pocket to pull out his Icoffin, seeing he had a series of text messages from Clawd and Deuce. Both saying they needed to talk to him when he got a chance and Heath too since they'd found out something about Abbey.

Jackson quickly glanced at his cousin and then back to his phone before replying to both their messages.

"If you'd like Heath I can give you a ride home, maybe I can even stay the night. The guys were wondering if they could come over too?" Jackson asked glancing up at Heath hoping to down play the real reasoning to why they wanted to come over.

Heath only shrugged his shoulders a little bit at his cousin's suggestion, honestly just going home and flopping on his bed and passing out sounded good. But he knew that sleep wouldn't come any time soon so having some company wouldn't be the worst idea ever.

"Sure, why not? We can have one of those things the girls have." Heath said a little of his normal humor entering his voice as he gave a chuckle.

"A Slumber Party? Really Heath...what do you want next for me to go home and empty out my closet to bring too?" Jackson asked smirking as he decided to roll with the conversation.

"Please, all you have to do is wear what you've got on and we'd have a full coverage of you're wardrobe." Heath said laughing a little at the glare Jackson shot him before finding himself being hit with the pillow Jackson had been using.

"My outfits are not that bad, thank you." Jackson said laughing despite himself as he rolled his eyes. Thankful for at least the moment at having his cousin somewhat back to normal.

* * *

_**And that's it for Chapter 7! Hope you guys enjoy! 83**_

_**Please remember to read and review!**_

_**Thankies so much! 8D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: And here we are with Chapter 8! Sorry this one took a bit longer...Inventory at work is coming up and things have been crazy. But thankfully that'll be over next week. XD**_

_**I really hope you guys are enjoying this so far! If you have any questions feel free to ask and I'll try to answer them the best that I can with out giving away to much in the story. 83**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Nope...still own nothing of Monster High, all those copyrights belong to Mattel.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Dead End**_

Frankie sighed nervously as she sat at the fountain outside of the school. She and the rest of the ghouls had decided to meet there after school. She fiddled with her hands a little as she anxiously awaited her friends to arrive.

She quickly jumped to her feet as she saw the others arriving she gave them a bright smile, though it quickly faded when she saw the glum looks they all had on their faces and she felt her heart drop a little.

"Hey-hey. So what did you guys find out? Is everything alright with Abbey?" She asked starting to ramble as the other girls exchanged looks and sighed a little.

Clawdeen gave her a somewhat forced smile as she motioned for her to set back down on the edge of the fountain.

"You may wanna set down for this, Frankie." She said quietly glancing around at the other ghouls who only nodded their heads giving her sympathetic looks as she sat back down, Clawdeen coming to set beside her.

It was Cleo who chose to speak seeing as how she seemed to have somewhat more control over her emotions as she spoke about what Abbey had confided in them earlier in the afternoon. Frankie's eyes widening with each word as she came to realize what was truly going on. Clawdeen placed a gentle hand on her shoulder at some point. But she barely felt it as Cleo finished speaking.

The other ghouls all had distant looks on their faces as Frankie slowly reached up to wipe the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"So Abbey is willingly going with this? But why..." Frankie asked sniffling a little as she shook her head a bit not fully understanding.

"She feels that it something she has to do, it is a tradition that she feels is special enough to her family and her village that she's willing to go through with it." Cleo said shrugging a little not exactly sure how to explain it better.

Frankie sighed a little bit as she wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes. She'd hoped the news would be better that maybe there was hope that their friend would be alright. But this situation was so over all of their heads. All they could really do was band together to help each other get through it specially Abbey.

Everything seemed to be coming down on them at once. She and the rest of the ghouls could only hope that things would get better with time.

* * *

"Whoa, well that certainly makes everything make sense..." Jackson mumbled as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his hand as he tried to process what his friends had just told him. He, Deuce, Clawd, and Gil where currently setting around the picnic table in Heath's backyard.

Deuce and Clawd had been filling him and Gil in on the information Abbey had told them earlier in the day. The guys had lucked out that Heath's mother had insisted he went with her to do some last minute shopping when she'd found the entire group of boys suddenly on her door step.

Heath had protested insisting he rather stay with his friends afraid of his emotional state around his mother. But eventually she had won over his protests and they had left for the store. Promising the group they'd be back in under an hour leaving Jackson in charge.

So they where now setting in his backyard discussing the days events and exactly how they were going to tell Heath all of this information. Though currently it seemed that Gil and Jackson were the ones reeling from it all.

"I get Tradition and why she thinks she has to do this, but man..." Gil said shaking his head a little as he crossed his arms and sighed a little looking at the other guys who nodded their heads a bit.

"I was hoping we might actually be able to help Heath get through this, not have to drop another bombshell on him." Jackson sighed as he put his glasses back on feeling the headache he'd been trying to fight off returning slightly as he propped his chin on his hand, the other guys looking at each other uneasily at his words.

"Maybe-maybe he won't take it that hard?" Gil asked hopefully looking at Jackson who only sighed and shook his head a bit.

"How would you take it if you found out you're girlfriend dumped you to take part in some competition that would decide her husband?" Jackson snapped as the other guys winced and sighed a little as they turned their heads away knowing none of them would take that news very well. Specially when put like that.

"Sorry, this whole thing just has me worried." Jackson said wincing as he realized he may have been a little harsh there.

"No, it's alright man. We're all worried about Heath." Clawd said as he sighed and leaned back crossing his arms as his ears flickered back and forth a little bit. He gulped a little as he glanced at the back door to the house.

"Just heard a car, guess their back." He said quietly causing the other guys to cringe a little and sigh as they all started to get up to see if they could help with whatever purchases Heath and his mother had.

With the guys helping it didn't take any time to unload the car and put everything away. Thankfully it seemed like Heath wasn't much on talking at the moment with the guys as they worked. They finally finished and his mother thanked them before heading out to run a few last minute errands and to let them talk. Telling them she'd be back in a bit to start dinner if the others wanted to stay since Jackson already was.

Once she was gone Heath turned to his friends giving them all odd looks.

"Alright, who died? And I'm taking it by the way you guys are acting it's not in a good way." He says as he walks over and flops down on the couch clearly waiting for the others to explain their odd behavior.

The guys all exchange looks as they followed him into the living room taking seats around him, as Deuce leaned against the door frame to the kitchen just in-case he was needed. Neither he nor Clawd were going to leave to chance that Heath might have another reaction like he did in the creepeteria.

Heath seemed to pick up more on their odd behavior and he swallowed hard as he looked around at his friends, finally coming to look at Jackson who was seated beside him on the couch.

"Now I know something's up, just tell me already. It's not like my day could get any worse." He says as he throws his hands up in the air his hair flaming a bit as he did. The others cringed a little bit at his words but sighed a little.

"That's why we're trying to go about this gently." Jackson started causing Heath's hair to go out as he turned to look at his cousin who looked at Clawd and Deuce to explain what they'd told him and Gil earlier.

"And that's what Abbey told us." Clawd finished explaining a few minutes later as the group turned to look back at Heath. Who at that point seemed to be staring off into space, his friend's words clouded in his mind as the pieces to what was going on with his now Ex seemed to click into place.

"Dude, Heath you alright?" Deuce asked from his place in the doorway his brows knitting in confusion as he and the others looked at their friend all concerned about his lack of response.

"I-I'm..." Heath finally manged to start before he closed his eyes shaking his head as he practically jumped off the couch and made his way out of the room and towards the stairs. The others jumped at his actions and Deuce had to move out of the way as Heath went by him.

He watched as his friend took the stairs in twos until he was out of sight. The others all cringed when they heard the bang of a door being slammed.

"Well, he took that better than expected..." Gil said earning looks from the others as they all sighed a little. Jackson ran a hand across his face before he slowly stood from his spot on the couch.

"I'll go talk with him." He said quietly causing the guys to all look at him before looking at each other.

"What?" He asked noticing their looks as he raised an eyebrow at them.

"You sure that's a good idea? Maybe one of us should try first, or even Holt." Clawd said his eyes going down to Jackson's bandaged hand and then back to meet his gaze.

Jackson blinked a little hurt by his friend's words. He was used to them wanting to do things for him, or wanting Holt to do things he was perfectly capable of. But that didn't mean it still didn't hurt when they did it.

"Yeah, I'm sure Holt would be the perfect choice for this matter." He said glaring at Clawd as he made to go by Deuce.

"It's not like that, Dude." Deuce said as he stepped in front of Jackson causing him to glare at his friend as well.

"Sure it's not, I think I'm perfectly capable of talking to my cousin as myself." Jackson said as he once again tried to move past his friends.

"We just don't want you getting broken again." Gil finally said causing Jackson to stop in his stride as he tried to get around Deuce. He sighed a little as he suddenly realized why his friends were concerned with him talking with Heath again when he was upset.

"I'll be fine, really guys." He said trying not to sound frustrated as he looked at his friends and flashed them a somewhat convincing smile.

"What happened earlier won't happen again, promise." He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit a few buttons till a playlist popped up ready to be turned on with a push of a button. He held it up for them to see.

The guys all exchanged looks before nodding their heads. They new Jackson had the best probability of getting Heath to open up, they truly just didn't want to see him get hurt again if things turned bad.

"Alright, but if you need us, we'll be down here." Clawd said as he ran a hand through his hair nervously as Deuce nodded his head his snakes coiling around as he stepped out of Jackson's way.

Jackson flashed them a quick smile before heading up the stairs the eerie quiet once he reached the top making him shudder a little bit. He swallowed hard as he reached Heath's bedroom, finding the door closed just as he'd figured it would be.

"Heath?" He called softly as he used his good hand to give a few gentle knocks, he listened for a few seconds not getting a response. He sighed a little as he slowly turned the doorknob and gently pushed open the door.

"H-Heath?" He asked again as he slowly entered the room, glancing around the mess strewn room. If he didn't know his cousin better he would have thought the chaos that littered the floor was from his current mood. But knowing Heath he knew this was just the typical way he kept his room.

His gaze finally came to land on Heath who was seated on the window seat in his room, his gazed fixed on something in the distance outside. He didn't even glance up as Jackson slowly made his way across the floor, trying to avoid any dirty clothes or discarded food wrappers he may step on before finally reaching the bed and setting down.

He gave Heath a once over noticing how his hair was a flame casting dark shadows across his face making him looking brooding as he continued to look out the window ignoring Jackson completely.

"Heath, come on, you can't ignore me forever." Jackson finally said as he pinched the bridge of his nose for once wishing that stubbornness didn't run in his family as he looked at his cousin who just continued to ignore him.

"I just...I..." Heath mumbled as he continued to look out the window still not turning to look at Jackson who only gave him a sympathetic look.

"Heath I know you're upset at the moment..." Jackson started to say but was interrupted as Heath suddenly turned his head to look at him, his hair flaring up much like it had in the creepeteria earlier as he got to his feet his hand clenching into fists as he did.

"Upset?!" He shouted as he looked at Jackson who could only stare at him wide eyed, it was that look that caused Heath to come to his senses and his flaring instantly died as he looked at Jackson as he realized what he'd just done.

He slowly shook his head as he slowly sank on to the bed next to Jackson burying his head in his hands. Jackson's initial shock at seeing his cousin once again so angry quickly wore off as he realized the state Heath was in. He could see the clear rising of his shoulders as he sobbed into his hands.

His eyes softened a little as he gently placed his good arm around Heath's shoulders as all the emotions his cousin had been keeping pent up finally came out. They sat like this for several minutes until Heath finally finished his shoulders still shaking slightly as he exhausted himself of his tears.

"Feel better?" Jackson finally asked quietly glancing at his cousin who still had his face hidden but he slowly nodded his head as he took a shuddering breath and began to wipe his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"S-Sorry bout that..." Heath finally said his voice a bit hoarse as he sighed a bit as he ran a hand through his hair. Jackson only gave him a sympathetic smile.

"No worries, I'm about the only guy you can cry in front of and not get flack from. Well not that much anyways." Jackson said patting his shoulder deciding to try and down play the whole incident to try and save some of Heath's ego.

"Thanks, I think. I'll take that as a good thing." Heath said with a hollow laugh as he continued to look down not meeting Jackson's gaze.

"I just, I dunno I guess some small part of me was hoping that this was something we could work out. And that once things got settled with her at home we could...talk and maybe rework things out. But now...I guess that won't happen." Heath said quietly as he squeezed his eyes shut finally coming to terms that if this all happened like the guys said there was no hope for another chance.

Jackson could only give him a sympathetic nod realizing that this had crushed Heath's last few hopes of anything positive coming out of this situation.

"Why do things like this always happen to me? I realize that I screw things up more than the normal monster, but I thought maybe I finally had something going right for once." Heath sighed shaking his head a little bit.

"Heath, this isn't you're fault. Sometimes these things just happen for whatever reason. You can't blame yourself for something you don't have control over." Jackson said quietly as he looked at Heath who only continued looking down at his hands.

"It's easy for you to say, when you've got Frankie wrapped around your little finger." Heath stated sharply causing Jackson to blink rapidly at what his cousin had just said, he knew that was pent up frustration and anger talking but his words and the way he said them caused him to look away a little bit.

"Hah, I wouldn't say that. It's more like Holt and I take two steps forward and then three backwards in that area." Jackson said turning his head away from Heath trying not to allow the anger and hurt at his words play across his face.

As upset as he was Heath must have gotten the message as he sighed heavily.

"Look, I'm sorry...I don't know why I said that...I know you guys have been working on things. I guess...I just..." He said shaking his head a little bit as he continued to look down.

"It's alright, your hurt and upset your bound to say things you don't mean." Jackson finally answered him as he took a deep breath and turned back to look at Heath.

"Yeah but...still I shouldn't have said that." Heath sighed looking down. Jackson only shrugged a little bit as realized it was easier to just go with it he gave Heath's shoulder another pat.

"Really, it's alright. I'm more worried about you at the moment, you sure you're alright?" Jackson said looking at his cousin in concern. Heath only shrugged a bit as he rubbed his face.

"I dunno, I really don't...but I guess I will be eventually." Heath said quietly as he looked back down at the floor.

"Well you know you've got me, Holt, and the rest of the guys looking out for you. We'll help you get through this." Jackson said flashing him a grin. Heath only gave a small chuckle as he continued to look down.

"You guys are going to be my A-Team?" Heath asked using one of the few Normie TV show references he actually knew. Causing Jackson to laugh a little as he shook his head.

"Sure, though I can't guarantee that Holt won't wanna take over being Hannibal from you. Besides I think BA would suit you better." Jackson said smirking at his cousin who only elbowed him a bit at his reply.

"Anyways, you know we're all here when you need us." Jackson said glad to see Heath somewhat acting like himself again. Heath only nodded his head a little.

"Thanks Jackson, for everything..and putting up with me." He said quietly giving him a smile that for the first time all day Jackson felt was close to one of his normal ones.

"You're welcome, what else is family good for?" He asked as he gave Heath another pat on the shoulder before standing up to head back down stairs to the guys.

"You coming? Sure the guys wonder what happened to us, and I'm sure your Mom's got dinner started." Jackson said motioning with his head.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second. Tell the guys not to worry, their not rid of me yet." He said flashing Jackson a grin who only returned it before leaving the room. Once he was gone Heath let out another loud sigh before flopping back on his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

He knew he'd only have a few minutes reprieve before one of the guys came looking for him. But at the moment all he wanted was time to think.

* * *

_**And that's it for Chapter 8! Hope you guys enjoy! 8D**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**Thankies so much! 83**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: And here is Chapter 9! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They really do make my day, specially after rough days like yesterday at work. But that's beside the point. XD**_

_**This chapter is one I've had planed since I started this story, so I really hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Nope...still own nothing. All rights to Mattel!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Goodbyes**

The weekend started out as a grateful respite for the girls, each was thankful to take a break and collect their thoughts about the previous week's events.

But all good things had to come to an end. And this happened around mid morning when Abbey sent a group text informing them that her flight had been confirmed and she would be leaving that Thursday morning to return to her village.

This caused a slight mass panic among the group as they realized their friend was going to be leaving sooner than they'd hoped. Thanks to some impressive brainstorming and quick wits all around they managed to throw together an impromptu sleep over for that very night at Frankie's house.

Her parents at first had been slightly cross with the idea, but after hearing what had been going on her mother had won over her father's protests and they had finally agreed on letting the group over for the night. They'd even taken Frankie shopping to get the necessary items she would need to make this a special occasion.

The girls arrived later that afternoon, and despite their trepidation that this would end up a sad event. The entire night went off with out a hitch, they stayed up late into the night doing most of their favorite activities. Including Makeovers, a little gossip, and even a few tamer rounds of "Truth or Scare".

Cleo had even brought over 'Gargoyles to Gargoyles' and all of the girls took part giving the game their all. The night finally came to an end close to dawn when they had all exhausted themselves to the point of not being able to stay awake any longer.

They awoke much later in the morning when Frankie's mother had come to see if any of them wanted food. To which they slowly drug themselves to the kitchen and enjoyed lunch together. However all to quickly it was time for everyone to go home.

Frankie stood at the doorway watching as the girls left waving good bye as they did. She couldn't help but feel the tears building behind her eyes now that the night was over, realizing it would probably be the last time they would all be together for a long while.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to go to fast for the girls, news of Abbey's leaving had spread through the school. Though thankfully it seemed the real reason why hadn't been revealed, not even Spectra seemed to have caught wind of it which they figured had something to do with Bloodgood.

The guys had seemed distracted trying to keep Heath distracted from his depression, he seemed to be doing marginally better. He would at least joke and seem happy around the guys, and even the girls most of the time. But would avoid all of the above if Abbey was anywhere in the vicinity. They'd figured this would be the case but it still made them worry a bit about his behavior.

Even Abbey had caught on to is avoidance, and she would often gaze over to where he was setting alone during lunch and sigh. She really did feel horrible about how things had gone between them, and wished there was some way to talk with him and at least make things right for the moment.

But as Jackson would say Heath could be as stubborn and hard headed as Holt, and truthfully Abbey wasn't much better in the area herself.

Tuesday, along with Howleen's help and several of the other students along with the girls helped to throw her a going away party of sorts during lunch. Including a large banner and several ice themed things for lunch even an Icescream cake Frankie had made during Home Ick for the event.

Abbey had been touched by her friend's gesture, though they had told her no crying. So instead the entire student body enjoyed the lunch period laughing and wishing the Yeti girl well on her return trip. It was a time meant to have fun and remember fond memories of her time at Monster High.

Even Heath seemed to enjoy himself with the guys, though he still avoided Abbey who seemed to be at least attempting to talk with him. Eventually the guys noticed he'd disappeared from the Creepeteria all together. Even though he showed up later to their classes after lunch. They'd just shrugged it off having realized trying to rationalize anything with him would get them no where.

* * *

Thursday morning came too early for the girls as they found themselves standing inside the Airport Terminal waiting for Abbey's flight to leave. They had all agreed to accompany her to see her on her flight. Deuce, Gil, Clawd, and Jackson stood a little behind them watching quietly having come for moral support as the girls all tried to keep their emotions in check.

A call for the passengers to start loading the airplane made the girls jump and they all glanced at each other and then to Abbey with eyes that were quickly filling with tears.

"I guess it's time." Clawdeen said quietly her ears pinning to the back of her head as she tried to keep from looking like she was crying the other girls nodding their heads sadly.

"We're all going to miss you so much, Abbey!" Draculaura cried as gave Abbey a fierce hug which she returned giving her a sad smile as pulled back a bit to look at the girls wiping away a few frozen tears as she did.

"Oh come here, don't make me say it." Clawdeen finally said outstretching her arms for a hug which caused Abbey and the rest of the girls to chuckle a little bit.

"Don't be a stranger, remember we're only a letter or a chat screen away." She said as she gave Abbey a small sad smile as she pulled out of the hug wiping her eyes as she did.

Ghoulia moaned as she too went to hug Abbey, the girls only gave soft sad smiles at what she said as they watched the two friends hug.

"You know I don't normally lower myself to this..." Cleo said as she walked up beside Ghoulia the other girls only rolled their eyes a little bit at her tone.

"But I really am going to miss you, Abbey. Who else will give me a good challenge every now and then?" Cleo said softly dropping her normal demanding tone as her eyes shined as she also gave her a hug. The others only smiling a little bit as they watched.

"You know we'll always been here if you need us, love." Lagoona said quietly as she walked up next after Cleo had pulled away to stand next to Ghoulia. Abbey only nodded her head a bit as she was pulled into another hug.

"Take care of yourself." Lagoona said smiling as she too pulled away giving Abbey's arm a gentle squeeze.

Abbey sighed as she turned to Frankie who was standing quietly off to the side trying to keep from sparking as her tears threatened to fit. In a way it was fitting that she was the last to say good bye, she'd been the first of the ghouls for Abbey to meet and really she'd been the one to draw her to the rest of the group.

The two embraced Frankie's tears running down her face as she did.

"I really wish you didn't have to go, we just aren't going to be the same with you." She said quietly as Abbey sniffled and nodded her head a little bit as she pulled back before turning to look at the other girls as she took Frankie's hand.

"Thank you, all so much. You are so much more than friends, you are all family. Sisters in every way. I will miss you all so very much." Abbey said giving them all a sad smile as her tears froze on her cheeks.

The girls could only return her smile, their own tears falling as they all embraced Abbey in a giant group hug.

The guys who were still standing behind them all had to turn their heads away to hide their own tears that were threatening to fall as they watched the goodbyes.

The second call came for the passengers of Abbey's flight to board. The girls only sighed a little as they broke out of their group embrace as they wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Abbey, before you go, here." Frankie said as she turned to Jackson who'd been holding a package in his arms. She gave him a teary smile as she took it from him.

"This is a little something for you to open on the plane." She said handing the package to Abbey as she blinked to keep the tears from falling. Abbey took the parcel curiously noticing the envelope that was stuck in the ribbon that was around it.

She only smiled and nodded her head in thanks. She then looked to Jackson and gave him a soft smile.

"Please, do favor and take care of Heath?" She said quietly causing Jackson to be taken aback before he gave her a small smile and nod of his head.

"Of course." He said quietly causing Abbey to smile and let out a sigh as she turned back to the girls. She gave them another smile as they heard the all call for her flight.

"You'd better be going." Cleo said quietly the only one of the girls able to speak at the moment. Abbey nodded sadly as she started walking towards the flight door.

She turned once more to look back at the girls she gave them all a sad smile and wave of her hand and then she was gone.

The girls stood there for several minutes in some way hoping she'd reappear through the doorway. But after a few minutes they realized that wasn't going to happen.

Draculaura was the first to let out a sob as all of the girls began to openly cry. Clawd coming to stand beside her as she buried her head in his side. He gently reached over and pulled Clawdeen close who only leaned into her brother's side as she cried.

Ghoulia leaned into Cleo's side as she wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulder as Deuce came up to stand beside them rubbing Cleo's back as they too cried.

Gil held Lagoona as she just stared at the doorway tears running down her cheeks as she leaned her head against his chest.

Frankie stood with her head buried in her hands as Jackson gently put an arm around her shoulders she sniffed several times before burying her head in the crook of his neck her tears soaking through the thick material of his sweater vest.

The girls all feeling the loss as the airplane started to pull out on to the tar mat for take off. They knew their group would never be the same.

* * *

Abbey sniffled as she wiped away her tears as she found her seat on the plane, she slowly sat down and leaned her head back as she blinked several times to try and contain her tears.

Saying good bye to her friends was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do and her heart ached so badly at the moment she wondered if this was what dying would feel like. She sighed softly as she shook her head and closed her eyes.

She slowly blinked them open as the plane started to take off taking several more deep breaths to calm down. Finally once she'd gathered herself did she remember the package Frankie had given her.

She slowly pulled it out of her carry on bag and looked at it, it was sloppily wrapped in blue paper with lighter snow flakes dotting it. Tied with a lavender bow. She raised an eyebrow as she eyed the package.

She then remembered the envelope that had been tucked into the ribbon. She decided that would be the best place to start, so she slowly pulled it out and opened the envelope.

Inside she found a hand written note on plain white paper, she couldn't help but let out a sad chuckle as she unfolded the paper. If the bad handwriting didn't give away who it was from the scorched top corner certainly did.

Her violet eyes slowly read over the words on the paper, she could feel the tears building as she did.

**_"Hey baby, I mean Abbey...sorry old habits die hard it seems._**

**_I know we didn't part on the best of terms and I just don't think I could have said good bye to you Monster to Monster. But I just wanted to send you a little something to let you know that I still do care about you, and will miss you. I don't agree with all of this, but if you have to do it...maybe we'll see each other again someday._**

**_Anyways this is just a little something for you to remember the Heathster by. If you don't want to keep it that's fine to, but that's beside the point. I really do hope everything works out for the best for you._**

**_Love always, Heath"_**

Abbey let out a small sob as she read the note, she slowly looked away from the paper as she wiped away the tears that were rapidly freezing on her cheeks. She sniffled as she reread the note a few more times before finally sliding it in the empty seat beside her.

She realized her hands were shaking as she gently began to unwrap the package. Her brows knitting in confusion as she removed the paper. She could only blink several times as she recognized the item that now sat her in her lap.

She didn't try to hide the tears this time as they started running down her cheeks falling off her face in frozen crystals as her fingers gently gripped the material as she pulled it to her chest.

She sat like this for most of the flight just holding Heath's trademark flame sleeved Letterman Jacket as she stared out the window of the plane.

* * *

_**And that's going to do it for Chapter 9! I really hope you guys enjoyed it...I really had the feels while writing this one. I've had this chapter planned since I first came up with the plot for this story. Typing the girl's goodbyes, Heath's note, and then the ending...really got me going. XD**_

_**Anyways! Please read and review!**_

_**Thankies so much! 83**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Hey everyone! Dropping in with another late night update! I am so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter...I really worked hard on it, and I'm so glad it was enjoyed! 8D**_

_**This chapter is going to be a little bit of a turn around, I think we need something happy and a little fluffy to offset the last one. *Winks***_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Nope...still own nothing. All rights to Mattel!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Heartbeat**

The rest of that Thursday seemed to drag on for the students of Monster High. The girls and guys had returned to school after seeing Abbey off that morning. They'd managed to slog through the day with minimal break downs.

It was now after school and Holt found himself wandering around the school bored. He'd been triggered not long after Jackson had returned with the rest of the group and he'd spent the rest of the day out.

He sighed a little as he placed his arms behind his head as he walked, looking about the empty hallways. The guys had all left soon after school to go try and cheer up the girls after the days' events so they weren't around to keep him entertained.

Even Heath had decided to go straight home, truth be told even Holt was worried about his cousin. He'd been one of the few to actually verbally disagree with Heath's giving up and letting her go so easily. But Heath seemed resigned in the break up and now just seemed to want to mope around and not do anything.

He let out a small sigh at that thought he hated to admit it but he sorta missed Heath's crazy antics, at least he'd keep him entertained. Remembering what the other had said about cheering up the girls he wondered if it would be a good idea to give Frankie a call to check in on her.

If she was acting the same as the other girls who he'd seen around the school then it was probably a good idea. He knew Jackson had left him a voice mail saying he was going with them to see Abbey off. He slowly shook his head again even he couldn't really believe the Yeti girl was gone.

He'd been so lost in his own thoughts and his aimless wandering that he blinked when he realized he was outside. It was normal for him to just find himself in random places long as it was were a good time was or where he thought he could create one. He glanced around the courtyard where he now stood.

His sunset colored eyes quickly gravitated over to the fountain when he caught sight of a hint of black and white. A grin started to spread across his face as he recognized the ghoul setting on the edge of the fountain. He was about to call out in his normal exuberant voice to her when he realized the way she was seated, head resting in her hands her hair falling like a curtain to conceal most of her face.

He swallowed hard, it wasn't like Holt to be out of his element or at least he tried not to show it when he was. But truthfully an upset Ghoul, specially Frankie did put him slightly at a loss he was a smooth talker with the ladies that was for sure. But comforting seemed to be more up Jackson's alley much as he hated to admit it.

He quickly ran a hand through his hair before continuing on over to the fountain.

"Yo, Frankie-Fine!" He said flashing her a grin as he sat beside her causing her to jump and start sparking at her bolts.

"What?! Oh Holt, I'm sorry..." She quickly said as she began to wipe at her eyes embarrassed at the wreck she was sure she looked at the moment from the day's stress. She sniffled a few times as she gave him a small smile thankful she hadn't shocked him.

"Nah, yer fine, I sorta snuck up on ya for once." He said chuckling a little as he rested his hands on the rim of the fountain to lean back a little to look at her. His eyes softening a bit as he noticed how smudged her normally perfect make up was, and how her eyes still seemed to brim with unshed tears.

"I guess you did, who'd have ever guessed that was possible?" She asked giving a laugh that even sounded forced to her as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Hey, ya don't know all my secrets, yet." He said winking at her and flashing her a grin that under normal circumstances would have had her grinning along with him. But at the moment she just seemed to go back to staring at her hands. Holt sighed a little realizing his earlier worries were confirmed on how she was feeling.

"Y-you feelin' alright there Frankie? I may not be as good a listener as Jackson, but ya know I'd give it a shot for you." He said as he gently reached over to brush her hair behind her ear.

His gentle touch and words seemed to bring down the dam as she began to sniffle again as she continued to look down.

"I just-I just can't believe Abbey is gone..." She said as she wiped her eyes as the tears started to fall from her eyes. Holt swallowed hard as he watched her break down. He for a moment debated on letting Jackson out to deal with the situation.

But seeing her this upset he just couldn't leave her with out at least attempting to help. Other than on occasion with Jackson it was one of the few times he truly felt motivated to help with nothing in it for himself. He figured that had to do with this being Frankie.

"I don't think any of us can..." He said quietly as she nodded her head a little sadly as she sniffled her tears still flowing as she sighed.

"I've just...never had anyone leave like this before." She admitted quietly not looking up at him.

With those words Holt understood why she was so upset. Like most of the others, Jackson included, they often forgot how young Frankie truly was. And unlike them she hadn't had the time to experience most of the hardships life had to offer. This was the first time she'd ever experienced the loss of someone close to her.

Holt sighed a little as he reached over and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her close allowing her to rest her head against his chest as she cried.

"Hey now, ya know Abbey's never really gonna go away." He said looking down at her as he gently ran his fingers through her hair as she leaned against him.

"Just cuz someone goes away doesn't mean you ain't still friends, long as you keep yer memories of them close. Not mention'in knowing you ghouls I don't think she'll ever be further off than a phone call or a computer chat." He said chuckling a little bit at that thought.

Frankie let out a small laugh at that thought between her sniffles, his words seeming to do the trick as she began to calm down a little bit. She knew what he was trying to tell her was true, Abbey would never truly be gone from their group. It was just the thought of the distance that was now between them that seemed so overwhelming, the fact that she wouldn't be seeing her everyday. She knew that time would make things easier. It was just at this time it seemed so overwhelming to her.

"Hey I got a chuckle, it's a start." Holt said flashing her a grin as he glanced down at her causing her in spite of herself to let out another soft laugh as she sniffled and allowed herself to snuggle a little bit into his side a bit. His presence and warmth doing as much for her as his words were.

Holt noticed this and only smiled a little, not one to complain at having her this close. He wasn't known for staying still for to long, but at the moment he was content with letting her lean against him as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

They sat like that for several minutes Frankie finally calming herself down from her earlier emotional state. As she did she started to notice the feeling she was having as she sat there with Holt, it was the same one she'd somewhat been able to feel in between her other emotions earlier in the Airport when Jackson had comforted her. A feeling of warmth and safety, a deep feeling she didn't want to let go of.

She chewed her lip as she mussed over her feelings, the conversation from the Nurse's Office coming back to her mind as she thought on things. Oh how she wished either side of them remembered that.

Holt must have seen the look on her face as he looked down at her tilting his head a bit as he did.

"Ya got somethin' on yer mind, Frankie-Fine?" He asked causing her to jump slightly at the sound of his voice after it being quiet for so long.

She blushed a little bit as she sighed a bit deciding it was best to just go ahead and take a leap of courage.

"Well...I was thinking on something that Jackson said the other day." She began deciding to just go with that route. Knowing that in the end if this all worked out Jackson would forgive her for sharing his less than stellar moment.

Holt seemed to raise an eyebrow at this comment as he looked down at her.

"Depending on what the Normie said...I'll reserve judgment." He said causing her to chuckle a little bit as she let out a nervous sigh.

"H-He may have let it slip about you two wanting to ask me out." She finally said quietly feeling him stiffen at her words. She quickly pulled away a little bit to look up at his face which was a mixture of emotions she couldn't read.

"In his defense...he was still drugged from what the nurse gave him for his burn." She quickly added which caused Holt to cringe a little bit as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair which seemed to start flickering much like Heath's when he was nervous or upset.

"Course, leave it to Jackson to not be able to handle his medication. Awe, man...I'm real sorry bout that, Frankie. We both agreed to wait since we knew how you felt...wanted to wait till the time was right, and when you wouldn't be freaked out about the whole thing." He said as he looked away from her as he swallowed hard she could see the faintest bit of a blush playing on his cheeks.

"It's alright. I-I've been thinking on it and really...I think I'd like to give it another try. I mean if you and Jackson think you're ready to." She said shyly this time it was her turn to blush as she glanced up at his face letting out a small giggle at the double take he gave her. She watched his eyes light up and a huge grin spread across his face from ear to ear.

"When is Holt Hyde never ready? Been waitin' a long time to hear that from ya, Frankie-Fine!" He said in his normal loud manner of speaking as he let out one of his typical whoops. Frankie had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling as she realized how much like Heath he resembled at the moment.

She lightly shook her head a bit, feeling happier than she had felt in a long while as she smiled as she allowed herself to lean back into his side and place her head against his chest.

Holt continued to grin as he wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his side. He hadn't lied when he said he'd been waiting a long time for this even in his terms. He truly felt like things were finally going right and that maybe he and Jackson really could make things work out for all three of them if they tried hard enough.

They sat like that for several more minutes just enjoying each others presence and the emotions they were experiencing.

"You know, I'm going to need to talk to Jackson about all of this." Frankie said as she gently pulled back to look up at this half of her now again boyfriend. Holt knew it was coming, but he still couldn't help but put on a fake pout as he looked down at her.

"Awe...I know...I know, not fair to keep ya to myself even if I'd like to..." He said earning himself a soft smack on the arm from Frankie as he chuckled.

"Fine, fine..." He grumbled with an eye roll before he reached over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek flashing her a grin and wink at the blush that sprang to her cheeks.

In a quick motion he reached up and removed his earphones, and in a flash of flames Jackson found himself setting on the edge of the pond.

He blinked several times as he took in his surroundings, he noticed Frankie setting beside him and slowly shook his head a bit.

"Huh, Holt must have been out most of the day. Is school already out?" He asked glancing around realizing there were no other students milling about. Causing Frankie to giggle a little bit and nod her head a bit.

"Yeah, it's been out for a while. Holt found me out here not long after the bell..." She said swallowing the lump in her throat at why she'd been out here originally.

"You alright?" He asked concern coming into his voice as he tried to push down the unusually happy feeling he was getting from his connection with Holt. He decided to focus on that later.

Frankie nodded her head a little bit as she looked down at her hands as she played a little bit with the hem of her dress.

"I was upset about Abbey leaving when he came outside and found me." She said quietly as she glanced up at him.

"He actually really helped, he listened and gave me some pretty good advice." She said with a small smile. She blinked when she noticed the way Jackson's face seemed to scrunch up at that news.

"What?" She asked tilting her head a little bit.

"Nothing, just surprised...Holt's not usually one to do that, well he can...he just chooses not to a lot of the time." Jackson said shaking his head in surprise as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Frankie raised her eyebrows a bit deciding she would have to ask about that at a later time.

"So you're alright now, Frankie?" Jackson asked the concern clear in his voice as he looked at her.

"I think so..." She said nodding her head and flashing him a small smile which he returned.

"Good, Holt may not be the first one I'd think of in this situation, but if he helped then I'm glad he was around. You know both of us hate seeing you upset." He admitted quietly as he tried to keep the blush that was spreading across his cheeks at the last statement.

Frankie couldn't help but giggle a little bit at his words before she sighed a little bit. She remembered why she'd had Holt change out, but this discussion seemed a bit harder to bring up with Jackson.

"Jackson, there's something I wanted to talk talk to you about. Why Holt let you back out actually." She said gently as she bit the inside of her lip deciding to just launch into things head first.

"Alright, I'm all ears." He said as he leaned back on his hands similar to how Holt had which caused Frankie to shake her head a little bit as she took a deep breath.

"Well...I've been doing some thinking, and you've both been so sweet being here for me during all of this..." She started to explain as she motioned a bit with her hands.

Jackson only raised an eyebrow at her not sure where she was going with this wondering if it had anything to do with the overly happy feeling he was getting from Holt.

"Holt and I started talking and we sort of decided that we'd like to try again...hit play if you will. Of course if you're willing too...I mean...I know it might be odd to start with...but I think we can figure it out..." She trailed off realizing she was probably rambling at this point.

Jackson's eyes had widened almost comically as he realized what she was saying, his blue eyes lighting up as a grin spread across his face from ear to ear.

"Yes, of course...I mean...I've been hoping for a long time that you'd say that...and just...well..." He said blushing furiously as he realized how dorky he sounded at the moment, setting here turning into a rambling fool in front of her.

Frankie giggled her dual colored eyes lighting up happily as she did, she felt the same wave of happiness and warmth spread across her that she had when Holt had said yes. She smiled happily as she gently leaned herself against his arm.

Jackson was still grinning like a fool as he looked down at her, he now understood what had Holt in such a good mood. He was still a little stunned at how this had all happened but he wasn't about to protest it either he just sat there allowing her to lean against him.

"Oh, and by the way...telling me about how you and Holt felt while drugged, was adorable but there needs to be an easier way." Frankie said quietly after a few minutes as she glanced up at Jackson's confused face.

"Wait...what?" He asked his brow knitting in confusion as he tried to figure out what his once again ghoulfriend was referring to. His eyes widened and his face turned red as he remembered that odd dream he'd had after waking up in the Nurse's Office the week before.

"Oh man...so that wasn't just a weird dream from that medication..." He moaned as he hung his head the pieces of everything finally coming together.

Frankie had to put a hand over her mouth to keep her giggles in as she watched him knowing he'd have this reaction if he really had remembered any of that afternoon.

"It's alright, it all worked out. And as I said...it was pretty adorable." She said giving him a wink and a grin.

Jackson could only groan again despite the blush that was going across his cheeks at her teasing.

"I'm never going to let that down am I?" He asked sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe...someday." She said with another giggle as she went back to leaning her head against his shoulder.

* * *

_**And there we have it folks! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! 83**_

_**Please Read and Review!**_

_**Thankies so much! 8D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: And here I am with another update! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! Your reviews, comments, favorites, and follows really do the mean the world to me. And keep me inspired to keep writing on this! 8D**_

_**I'm also considering working on the first few chapters to a new story, one that I've actually been planning along side Directions (not related in anyways). I'm hoping to maybe get started on it soonish...I really wanted to get this one to a point where I knew I'd be able to handle both at once...sooo...keep your eyes open. XD**_

_**Anyways! On with the show! 8D**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from Monster High, all copy rights to Mattel on that. I do however own my OC's (Natasha, Dmitri, and Kazimir) and would appreciate you asking before using any of them. Thankies! 83**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Compass**

A week had passed since Abbey had returned to her village. Things where a hustle and bustle of activity as the Yeti's prepared for the Festival that would begin to take place the next week. The excitement in the air for most was almost palpitate.

Abbey could only sigh a little as she sat in her room, she was probably one of the few whose mood wasn't excited or brimming with energy. If anything her mood could be described as depressed and truthfully broken hearted. Though she'd done a good job of trying to hide her inner turmoil from her family, even her Grandmother who seemed to catch on to everything seemed to think she was doing well.

Slowly she shook her head as she glanced around the vanity she was currently seated at, her purple eyes coming to land on one of the last group pictures she and her friends had taken at one of the dances Monster High had throw.

She smiled wistfully as she looked at the smiling faces of her friends and Heath who was standing beside her with an arm around her shoulder. She wondered what they were all doing now. How she desperately missed them all and wished she was able to talk to them more than just the few Chat Sessions she'd managed to squeeze in during her free time from Festival Preparations.

Abbey's thoughts were suddenly cut off by a knock at the door, she quickly wiped at her eyes to hide any tears that she may have had in her eyes before turning to the door.

"Is open..." She called blinking in surprise when she saw the figure come through the door. Her purple eyes lighting up as a grin spread across her face as she quickly got to her feet.

Another female Yeti teen returned her grin, she looked to be a year or two older than Abbey with the typical pale blue skin. Her white hair was pulled into dreadlocks, while her straight bangs that framed her face where streaked with light and dark blue. Her pale blue eyes sparkling as she walked across the room and engulfed Abbey in a giant bear hug.

"Natasha! What are you doing here?! I thought you wouldn't be coming till closer to Festival Start!" Abbey said happily as she pulled her back at arm's length to look her over.

"I came back early, what sort of cousin would I be if I did not see you before?" Natasha said causing Abbey to give one of her famous short chuckles as she eyed her cousin.

She and Natasha had always been close, even as children. Growing up together the two had relied on each other for most things. Tasha had a warm and caring personality, almost motherly in some ways. That was also the reasoning why she had been absent when Abbey had first arrived, she was away in another village honing her skills to be a healer. She had always been fascinated with taking care of those who needed it, and the natural methods of healing that the Yeti's could do in their remote villages.

"Well I am certainly glad you did...I have missed you." Abbey said quietly suddenly feeling over whelmed at seeing her cousin again after being gone for so long. Her emotions that had been swirling around seemed to come back as she went over and sat down on her bed.

Tasha seemed to pick up on her mood as she went to set down in the chair Abbey had been setting in before at her vanity. She turned to look at her cousin her brows knitting in worry.

"You are alright, yes? I thought this would be more exciting all things considered." Tasha said as she eyed Abbey worriedly.

Abbey only shook her head a little bit forcing a smile on her face and her tears down as she looked back up at her.

"Yes, am fine. Just...a little overwhelmed at everything happening so fast." Abbey said hoping she sounded convincing.

Tasha only nodded her head a little bit knowing with Abbey it was best not to try and pry for information. If anything she'd learned a long time ago that letting her cousin come to her with what was wrong was best. She after all could be a stubborn as a mammoth, and cranky as one when she wanted to be.

She then noticed the picture setting on Abbey's vanity and smiled a little seeing her cousin so happy, she picked up the picture frame to study it a bit closer. Her blue eyes catching sight of the Fire Elemental who was leaning on Abbey's shoulder, she quickly glanced up at her cousin noticing the black jacket that was hung over the icy rung of her bed and putting two and two together.

"These are you're friends back at school?" She asked seeing the pained look that seemed to cross Abbey's features before she nodded her head, a small smile forming on her face after a moment.

"Yes, I do miss them. Sort of funny to be home, yet feel home sick." Abbey said quietly regretting her wording as soon as the sentence came out of her mouth.

Tasha only nodded her head a little suddenly understanding the problem with what was bugging her normally happy cousin. She gently placed the picture back in it's place before she stood up flashing Abbey a grin.

"Well I know what will cheer you up! Fresh powder on mountain side, let's take a run." She said motioning with her head towards the door.

Abbey let out a small chuckle as she considered her cousin's words.

"Maybe in little while...still not feeling much up to it at moment." Abbey said with a sigh as she saw the disappointment flash across Tasha's face.

"Well you don't want to get rusty, you know Dmitri and Kazimir will want to come visit before Festival now with us both back. And both have been practicing..." Tasha said raising an eyebrow as she saw Abbey look at her.

Dmitri and Kazimir where childhood friends of theirs from a neighboring village. Twins whom both where still very close with even though they hadn't seen each other now in quite some time.

"They are taking part in Festival?" Abbey asked sounding surprised at the thought, she hadn't even considered that.

"Of course, you know Kazi has been crazy about you since we were kids. He's going to be Leader of team from what I hear, Dmitri will also be on team." Natasha said with a small shrug as Abbey sighed a bit realizing all of this was getting so much more complicated then she'd imagined.

"Well anyways, if you change you're mind I'll be out on the slopes having some fun." Tasha said as she headed towards the door. Abbey only gave her a small half nod as she watched her cousin pause at the door.

"You know...Abbey..." Natasha started to say as she turned back to look at her cousin before sighing and shaking her head a little bit as Abbey looked at her confused.

"Nevermind...just...don't stay locked up in here to long." Tasha finally sighed as she left the room. Abbey stared at the doorway where her cousin had just left, sighing as she leaned back on her bed looking up at the ceiling of her room. Wishing again for the thousandth time the feeling in the pit of her stomach would go away and everything would go back to normal.

* * *

Natasha sighed as she left her cousin's room, she shook her head slowly as she bit her bottom lip debating on going back in to talk to her cousin.

She'd honestly been shocked when her mother had told her of the Elder's Choice to have Abbey take part as the Festival's Female. She'd fully expected either herself or one of the other young females who were still an active part of the village to be chosen. Not for them to rip Abbey away from the friends and home she had obviously built at Monster High.

She could only eye the door once more before she finally turned and started back down the hallway to leave the house.

"Any change?" Came an older woman's voice that caused Natasha to pause and glance to her side at the older female Yeti who was standing in a doorway. Her calm violet eyes meeting Natasha's as the younger sighed.

"No...and I'm really worried about her." She said quietly confiding in her Great Aunt, Abbey's Grandmother who nodded her head in understanding.

"As am I. I warned the council that choosing Abbey was mistake, but I am only one Elder among them and majority rules, sadly." Abbey's Grandmother sighed a bit as she cast her eyes down the hallway to her granddaughter's room.

"They thought since she had been away down mountain, that she would be excellent example of what our tribe can do. They did not listen to my warnings that she would be to attached to fully take this to heart." She said in almost a growl as she turned back to Natasha who nodded her head in understanding.

"I feel sorry for her, feeling this is what she must do. But what's done is done, I suppose." The older Yeti said as she crossed her arms and scowled a bit.

"I wish I could help more..." Natasha said sadly as she looked at her Great Aunt noticing the look she was giving her.

"Do not worry...I have a plan, my dear. All will be taken care of..." The elder said a small smirk that resembled Abbey's coming across her face as she nodded her head a bit as she patted Natasha's arm.

"All will be taken care of in end, just have patience." She said causing Natasha to raise an eyebrow at what her Great Aunt was planning.

* * *

Back at Monster High the week had progressed at a snail's pace for our favorite group. The girls had mucked through the best they could with the guys trying to help. They all at least somewhat seemed in better spirits now then they had.

They had all taken the news of Frankie restarting her relationship with Jackson and Holt to varying degrees. Most had expected that it would happen sooner or later, so they weren't to surprised when they'd come in holding hands. If anything it had given the girls a distraction from Abbey's absence.

Even Heath had seemed to be in better spirits now, though he wasn't his normal self either. But as they had said that would come in time. He'd even given Jackson a pat on the back when he'd heard the news about Frankie, even though Jackson had wondered about the almost forced smile he'd given him along with it.

So things seemed to slowly be going back to a normal routine or so they seemed.

Frankie was just having that thought as she sat during one of her Free Periods in the Library, she was supposed to be doing research for an upcoming project. But instead she found herself zoning out as she stared down at the book in front of her.

While things were slowly going back to normal there where still the moments when they all found themselves staring off into space from time to time. She slowly heaved a sigh as she tried to refocus on her work.

All hope of that however where quickly cut off when she heard a loud whisper from behind her. Well as much of a whisper as the voice's owner could produce.

"Pssst...Frankie-Fine!" Holt said in a decibel somewhat lower than his normal shouting range as he flashed her a grin as he flopped into the seat beside her. His loud whispering causing the Librarian to look up from her desk and give him a dirty look.

Frankie gently elbowed her boyfriend trying to keep herself from giggling loudly as he finished giving the librarian a scowl.

"What are you doing in here, Holt? I didn't think you liked it in here..." She said as she shook her head knowing now she wouldn't be getting any of her work done.

"Yeah...this really ain't my scene...but I saw yah setting all lonesome and thought I'd give ya some company." He said grinning at her as she rolled her eyes a little bit.

"More like distracting me from my work..." She said as he snorted taking the book she'd been trying to read from in front of her and tilting it on it's side as he tried to read it.

"Oh come on...ya know what they say 'All work and no fun' and all that stuff..." Holt said shrugging a bit as he handed her back the book which caused her to roll eyes again and shake her head at his antics.

Oh yeah! I got somethin' for ya!" Holt said excitedly changing the subject rapidly causing Frankie to raise an eyebrow as he started digging around for something in his pants pocket.

"_Ssssssshhhhh_..." Came the hiss from the Librarian who had clearly had enough of Holt's antics as she glared at the table they where setting at. Frankie could only give her a sheepish smile in apology as she turned back to Holt.

She turned back just in time to find him holding out something to her in his hand. She chuckled a little as she took the crumpled, slightly melted candy bar from him. Chuckling a little bit and shaking her head as she did.

"Jackson had said somethin' about you still feeling a bit down from time to time, so I thought maybe a little surprise would help..." He explained as he rubbed the back of his neck giving her a smile.

Frankie couldn't help but give him a smile in return, he and Jackson both had really been trying to keep her spirits up whenever they were about and she really appreciated it.

"Thank you...that was really sweet of you. Though you just coming to visit would have done..." She said giggling a bit as she squished the candy bar between her fingers while still in the package.

Holt only chuckled a little bit as he watched her a hint of a blush on his cheeks as he realized the issue with his impromptu gift.

"Sorry bout that...didn't think about that..._issue_." He said his orange eyes lighting up a bit at her approval even if it hadn't gone exactly how he'd wanted.

"Mr. Hyde...please..." Came the snapping voice of the Librarian who was now fully turned around and glaring at him. Holt only glared back before sighing as he turned back to Frankie.

"Sorry Miss. Stein, looks like I'd better be head'in out before I get us both kicked outta here." He said giving her an apologetic look. Frankie sighed a little but nodded not really wanting to see him get into more trouble.

Holt reached up to remove his headphones, and in a flash of flames Jackson was back. He blinked several times as he took in his surroundings.

Frankie giggling at the odd look that came across his face until he noticed her and it seemed to fade.

"Alright, you're here Frankie...I was worried for a second as to why Holt would actually be in a library willingly. Thought maybe we'd both finally cracked or something..." He said shaking his head and chuckling as Frankie lightly swatted his arm.

She gave him a look of mock crossness before shaking her head a bit at her boyfriend's thoughts on his Alter Ego.

"He saw me setting in here...trying to concentrate and thought I need a break I guess." She said shrugging a bit as Jackson rolled his eyes a little bit at her words at Holt's antics.

"Sorry bout that, you know Holt and his ideas..." He said raising an eyebrow as he eyed the melted candybar Frankie had left on the table.

"Let me guess...this was his other?" He said poking it a little bit causing Frankie to giggle as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, he didn't think that out to well..." She said shaking her head a little her eyes softening affectingly.

"He normally doesn't..." Jackson said as he shook his head and crossed his arms as he sat back in his chair.

"He also doesn't listen, I'd told him to hold off on doing anything for you. That we'd ask about going for ice scream after school...but I guess Holt will do what Holt wants, when he wants." He said shrugging a little trying not to sound to grumpy at being upstaged by his Alter Ego as normal.

Frankie had to put a hand over her mouth as she tried to keep from giggling at the scowl that was on his face and how it mirrored Holt's a little to much.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to be able to eat that anytime soon...so ice scream after school sounds perfect actually." She said happily her eyes lighting up a bit in anticipation causing Jackson to smile from ear to ear a blush creeping into his cheeks as he looked at her.

Both where cut off from any further discussion when the Librarian approached their table. Looking a lot less stern now that Jackson was out instead of his noisier other side.

"Miss Stein, Head Mistress Bloodgood would like to see you in her office." She said quietly giving them both a smile as she turned to go back about her buisness. Frankie only nodded her head confusion written on her face as she turned to look at Jackson.

"That's odd, the only thing I can think of is that Cleo has canceled Fearleading Practice a couple of times this week..." She said shaking her head as Jackson began helping her to gather her things as she stood up.

"I dunno..." He said shrugging his shoulders as she took her bag from him and flashing him a bright smile.

"I'll meet you after school?" She said making him smile and nod his head happily as she gave his hand a squeeze before heading out of the library and towards the Headmistress's office.

* * *

As Frankie made her way down the hall she couldn't help but feel more and more confused as to why Bloodgood was calling her to the office. She hadn't done anything that she knew of to warrant it, or at least that she knew of.

She knew that Cleo had canceled Fearleading Practice for the week due to all the of the girls not feeling up to it. And she could only assume that was the issue seeing as how anything else escaped her as to what she thought could possibly be wrong.

Her hunch seemed to be confirmed when she arrived at the office, seeing Cleo standing outside it as well. The mummy turned to look at her friend with raised eyebrows.

"So she called you as well?" She asked as she crossed her arms under her chest as Frankie nodded her head a bit her dual colored eyes showing confusion.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Fear Leading Practice?" Frankie asked as she got a shrug from Cleo who lightly flipped her hear out of her face.

"I suppose it could be...not sure where the issue could be other wise. Don't worry Frankie...if that's the issue I can handle it." She said in her normal tone as she gave her a royal half lidded look. Making Frankie roll her eyes a little bit as the two made their way into the office.

Bloodgood glanced up from where her head sat at her desk. She gave both the girls a welcoming smile as they entered.

"Ahhh...there you ghouls are. Please have a seat." She said as she motioned to the seats before her desk with her hand. Both Cleo and Frankie exchanging looks as they sat down.

"I have something I wish to discuss with you..." The Headmistress said quietly as she picked up her head and placed it on her shoulders before resting her hands under her chin.

"If this has anything to do with why Fearleading Practice was canceled for the week..." Cleo started to say hoping to get to the speech she had already prepared for what the Headmistress had to say.

Bloodgood only chuckled a little bit as she looked at Cleo and shook her head gently.

"No, no...this has nothing to do with that Miss. de Nile." She said quietly causing Cleo to quickly shut her mouth and turn her head away in embarrassment that she was trying to hide. Frankie had to put a hand to her mouth to keep herself from giggling a bit at the look on Cleo's face as Bloodgood continued.

"This is actually a more serious matter then something as trivial as a few missed practices. I actually wanted to discuss the issue with your entire group of friends. But I did not wish to cause a scene and draw more attention to the matter than what was needed." Bloodgood said quietly drawing both the girls attentions back to her.

"As you are both well aware of, Abbey returned to her village last week to prepare for the Festival that is being held in her village..." Bloodgood said quietly making the girls only nod their heads a little sadly as the matter was once again dragged out into the open.

"Well, it would seem...much like I anticipated that Abbey has not adjusted well to the circumstances. I spoke with her Grandmother earlier and it seems that she is worried about her, and her ability to do the duty she was forced into for the Festival." She said a bit of a scowl forming in her features as she sighed and shook her head a bit.

"Does that mean Abbey will be coming back to Monster High?" Frankie asked her excitement over taking her and she and Cleo exchanged looks.

Bloodgood only gave her a sympathetic smile before she sighed shaking her head a little bit.

"Sadly no, Abbey is still willing to go through with the entire thing it seems..." She said quietly causing both girl's shoulders to sag. She could see the glint of tears in both of their eyes as their hopes were dashed.

"However, her Grandmother suggested something else. She has arranged a Cargo Delivery early next week to their village with supplies for the Festival. And she was thinking perhaps a visit from you ghouls might inspire Abbey's mood to improve a bit." Bloodgood said as she raised an eyebrow at both Cleo and Frankie whose eyes had both widened at the suggestion.

"You-you mean we'd all be going to the Himalaya's...?" Cleo asked as she shook her head a little bit at the overwhelming thought.

"Yes, for the duration of the Festival to help Abbey get through it. Her Grandmother said any of you ghouls that was willing to come are more than welcome. I figured knowing you two that you would be able to spread the word among the others." Bloodgood said finally cracking a smile at the two stunned teens.

"Of-of course! I mean I'm more than willing to go and help Abbey if we can!" Frankie said nodding her head enthusiastically not even having to give the offer a second thought. Just the idea of getting to see her friend again Monster to Monster was overwhelming.

Cleo chuckled a bit at the stitched together ghoul's antics before she too nodded her head her eyes lighting up as she did.

"Someone has to go to keep you all in line, so why not?" Cleo said trying to keep the happiness out of her voice as she tried to shrug off her confirmation of going as a duty instead of helping.

"Very good then, I will leave it to you to tell the others and to let me know who else will be accompanying you. I will also get the details of the flight, and the other information you ghouls will be needing." Bloodgood said a weight being lifted off her shoulders at hearing they were willing to help Abbey. She knew when she talked with her Grandmother that this idea was a good one.

Cleo and Frankie both smiled happily as they nodded to the Headmistress as they got up out of their seats. Eager to go text the girls to meet up after school to discuss this latest development.

* * *

_**A/N: And that's it for Chapter 11! The plot thickens! I really hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter...I really enjoyed typing it, and I can't wait to do more with Tasha, Dmitri, and Kazi in future chapters!**_

_**Please Read and Review! 83**_

_**Thankies so much! 8D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Alrighty! Dropping in with another chapter! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last one! 8D**_

_**I also want to mention that I will be going on a 2 week Vacation a week from today. I'm going up to visit my best friend's parents in New Jersey. It's mostly going to be relaxing time and what not, so I should have plenty of time to update and what not then. But I'm more saying this because I'll be working everyday till we leave, not mentioning packing ect. So updates until the end of next week might be slow depending. But I shall try to get another out before I leave time barring. XD**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Nope...still own nothing from Monster High, all copyrights to Mattel. I do own my OC's however, and would appriciate you asking before you use them. 83**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Up in the Air**

The girls met up with Frankie after school and after finding somewhere that no prying ears would hear them. She and Cleo eagerly told the others of Bloodgood's proposition.

The others all seemed to take the news with a bit of surprise but much like Cleo and Frankie had eagerly agreed to the trip. The only ones not to were Lagoona and Ghoulia.

The first saying as much as she would love to go and support Abbey, the harsh climate just wouldn't allow her to go. The cold and altitude would just be to much for her system. The girls agreed knowing how sensitive she could be in extremes.

Ghoulia explained that a family reunion coming up would be keeping her from going, though she desperately wished that she could accompany her friends. But she knew her parents would never let her specially with it being family involved. The others nodded their heads in understanding also knowing that Abbey would understand under the circumstances.

So that left the group with Frankie, Cleo, Draculaura, and Clawdeen who all agreed to go on the trip. Their excitement at getting to see their friend again brimming in their eyes as they all started chatting excitedly.

* * *

Saturday morning found the girls once again standing in the Airport, though this time inside a large hanger that housed the large Cargo Plane that had been chartered to Abbey's village. They had already had all of their luggage loaded and where just waiting for the crew to announce they were ready for them to board.

Draculaura, and Cleo were both saying their good byes to Clawd and Deuce near bye. Clawdeen stood watching them with her arms folded rolling her eyes a little bit at the love fest. She glanced over at Frankie who was standing awkwardly alone near her trying not to watch the couples saying good bye to each other.

"Hey, you doin' alright?" Clawdeen asked her as she walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Frankie gave her a half hearted smile before nodding her head a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little disappointed...you know not getting to say goodbye to Jackson and Holt." She said looking down a little bit. She'd received a text the night before from Jackson saying his parents had pulled a surprise weekend trip on him that they wouldn't allow him to miss.

So he wouldn't be able to see her off that morning. She understood but the thought of not getting to say goodbye to him or Holt still left her feeling a bit down.

Clawdeen nodded her head a little bit before she gave her friend a smirk and a gentle elbowing.

"Hey, it's alright...you can join me in silent gagging at them." She said pointing over to her brother and Draculaura, which caused Frankie to giggle a little and shake her head a bit at her friend's humor.

They didn't get to talk much more as one of the Monsters who was dressed in flight gear came out to tell them they could start boarding. Giving the guys another wave the girls began making their way onto the plane.

"Oh...my...Ra!" Came Cleo's loud shout as they entered the plane, making the others all glance at her in concern.

"They do not honestly expect, us, me to be forced to travel in...in this?!" She asked motioning to the inside of the plane were the crew had told them to be seated. It was basically a huge empty space with gray metal benches with seat belts spread in intervals along the wall.

"I'm sorry Cleo, but I don't think Abbey's Grandmother considered first class when she arranged this." Clawdeen said trying not to snicker as she watched the Mummy's eye twitch a little and she seriously wondered if she would walk back off the plane.

"Alright...fine, but they had better have a better inclination to who is visiting once we get there." Cleo groaned as she found a seat on one of the benches, her nose wrinkling with disgust as she tried to decide where to put her carry on bag that wouldn't be touching the floor.

The rest of the group only rolled their eyes a little bit as they too found places to set and began to prepare for the long flight ahead of them.

A few hours into the flight found most of the girls asleep in their seats or stretched out across the benches. They had spent the first portion talking amongst themselves, but after a bit they had found themselves going to their own devices.

Frankie was seated with her back against the wall, thumbing through one of the magazines she had brought with her. Her headphones over her ears as she listened to one of the play lists Holt had made her for the trip.

She had just about been lulled to sleep by it when a sudden loud buzzing cut through the music she was listening to. She jumped in surprise removing her headphones as the rest of the group shot up in surprise as well Clawdeen holding her ears trying to block out the horrid noise.

"What is that?!" She cried out her eyes closed in pain from the blaring noise.

"I-I don't know..." Frankie answered panicking slightly when she saw two of the crew memebers making their way towards the stairs that lead to the Cargo Hold.

"What's going on?" She called as she and the other girls got to their feet to follow them, Draculaura supporting Clawdeen as they did.

"Please, ladies, stay here...that's the fire alarm for the cargo hold..." One of the Crew members shouted over the den making the girls exchange worried glances at his words.

Of course knowing this group they did the exact opposite of what the crew member told them, carefully making their ways down the stairs and into the cargo hold. Coughing as they tried to wave away the smoke that had filled the air.

"Awe man...I told ya to watch what you were doin'!" Came an all to familiar shout as the girls all paused at the bottom of the stairs staring wide eyed at the scene before them.

"How many times do I have to say that I normally don't mean for these things to happen?!" Heath yelled back at Holt as they where busy trying to pat out the last few flames that were coming off one of the larger pieces of freight. The two crew members standing nearby with puzzled looks as they watched the cousins bicker.

"Holt?" Frankie finally said the first among the group to recover their voices as she took a step towards her boyfriend. Who seemed to freeze at her voice and his head quickly whipped towards her as he flashed her a grin that made him look like he'd gotten his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Hey, Frankie-Fine..." He said standing up straighter and glancing at his cousin who could only stare wide eyed at the rest of the group realizing they'd been caught.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her shock at seeing him suddenly being replaced with a certain degree of anger at realizing something was off here. Jackson had said they had gone with their parents so what was he doing here and more importantly with Heath.

"We heard that you guys were going to see Abbey..." It was Heath this time to speak from where he standing looking down not meeting any of the other's eyes.

"So you two just thought you'd come along too?" Clawdeen asked her golden eyes glaring into the two as she crossed her arms in front of her. The other girls only looking at them as well.

Heath sighed a little bit as Holt only crossed his arms and set his jaw looking defiant as he looked at the girls.

"I only wanted to see her again...maybe get to say goodbye for real this time." Heath said in a voice so low the others almost missed it. The girls could only sigh a little as their anger left, though the frustration at now having to deal with both was still present.

Holt walked up beside Frankie who could only give him a slight glare causing him to swallow hard.

"So...Jackson lied to me about you're parents?" She asked quietly making him flinch a little as he averted his gaze and shook his head a little.

"Jackson doesn't know about this, I sent the text from his contact." He admitted quietly making Frankie's eyes widen as she stared at him dumbstruck.

"Holt, what is he going to do when he wakes up half way around the world?! You know he's going to be furious..." She said motioning with her hands and making him worried she'd throw a limb.

"It's alright, I can deal with Jackson. He's pretty good at dealin with my messes..." He said chuckling a little but only earning another glare from Frankie.

"Come on Frankie, I did it for Heath..." He said looking over at his cousin who had at least some what moved closer to the others who at least seemed to have somewhat forgiven this little stunt.

Frankie only looked at him and sighed a bit as he gave her the best begging face he could manage.

"Alright, fine. But I still don't like being lied to." She said shaking her head a bit as she turned back to the others as they started up the stairs. Holt only sighed heavily before Heath walked up to him giving him a sympathetic smile as they followed the girls.

Once back up the stairs the girls retook their seats Heath setting down a little further from the others while Holt sat beside Frankie who still refused to look at him. He finally let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, can tell when I'm not wanted..." Holt muttered as he reached up to take off his headphones.

"No, Holt..." Frankie started to say as she reached over to grab his hand, having been debating on how to talk with him. But it was to late and in a flash of flames Jackson was out.

He blinked several times trying to piece together what had happened, from the tired look in his eyes Frankie guessed Holt must have been out all night. He slowly turned to look at her his brows creasing in confusion as he did.

"Frankie, what time is it...is it morning? I thought you and the ghouls where leaving early..." He said clearly not understanding what had happened. Frankie only gave him a sympathetic look as he slowly turned his head to look around himself. She could see his blue eyes widening behind his glasses as he noticed his surroundings and who he was with.

"Oh no...what did Holt do now?!" He asked swallowing hard as he turned back to look at his ghoulfriend who only sighed a bit before motioning with her head to Heath.

"He and Holt decided to play stow-a-ways...we didn't find either for a few hours. I'm so sorry Jackson." She said quietly as he let out a groan and put his head in his hands as he realized what had happened.

"So in other words I've been drug into another one of his messes, and this time I'm half way around the world? Well this certainly trumps waking up in a jail cell." Jackson grumbled with a sarcastic laugh as he shook his head in disbelief before turning to Heath and narrowing his eyes.

"And you, you just had to find the one person with less impulse control than yourself to drag into this didn't you?!" He demanded of his cousin who matched his glare as he crossed his arms.

"I asked for you're help...but you said no." He said as Jackson rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air.

"Yes, I did because I thought us sneaking on to an Air Plane going to the Himalayas was crazy. I'm sorry that the idea of either dying of hypothermia or altitude sickness did not sound appealing!" Jackson snapped back. By this point the other girls were all watching with wide eyes as they looked between the fighting cousins.

"Guys, guys...we can fight about this later..." Frankie finally said as she put a hand on Jackson's shoulder as he sighed and looked away from his cousin.

He felt bad for Heath he really did, and he knew the only reason he had done this was for one last chance at saying goodbye to Abbey. But instead of just talking with the girls to figure something else out he had drug them both into this whole debacle.

"Anyways, so what are we going to do now? Jackson does have a point on the whole 'Normie' freezing to death thing. I doubt even with his Elemental heritage he'll last long in the sort of cold we're going into." Cleo said hoping desperately to change the subject looking over at him noticing he had on his normal attire which certainly wouldn't keep him warm in sub freezing temperatures.

"Let me guess...another thing you and Holt didn't plan out either?" He asked though this time he sounded much calmer as he looked at Heath. Who only gave a little bit of a shrug as he didn't meet his cousin's gaze making Jackson groan again.

"Don't worry Jackson, I'm sure between us we have something that will fit you and work!" Draculaura chirped from her seat as she looked at the other girls who all nodded their heads trying not to giggle at the idea.

"At this point...I'd rather be dressed as a girl than permanently loose any body parts." He said throwing his hands up in defeat as the girls all exchanged looks before they all stood and started heading down to the cargo hold to rout through their bags. Leaving Heath to set alone in the passenger area.

* * *

A short time later the girls came back up the stairs, looks of mirth on their faces as they all tried to keep from giggling. Heath only raised an eyebrow at them before seeing the source of their laughter, and he too had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from snickering.

Jackson only glared at his cousin as he climbed the stairs, a look of embarrassment on his face as he looked down at the rather fluffy oversized bright purple sweater that came to just above his knees he had on over his normal yellow shirt that showed at the top.

After having gone through several of their bags and him dismissing anything that was pink, or had anything frilly all over it. They had finally found this one stuffed down inside of Clawdeen's bag, she had made a comment that it looked better as a dress and with a belt. But he had declined both.

"Not one word, Heath, not one word..." He deadpanned as he walked over and flopped down on one of the benches making to take off his bowtie grumbling as he did. Frankie gave him a soft smile as she came over and sat down beside him.

He sighed a little as he finally took off the bowtie and rubbed a hand across his face, the look of exhaustion back in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Here...let me put that in my bag." She said taking his bowtie and placing it in her carry on. She smiled a little as she looked down inside the same pocket grabbing something.

Jackson jumped a little bit when he suddenly found something warm being wrapped around his neck, he quickly looked down at the black and white polkadotted scarf that had been placed around his neck. He also noted the trademark skull emblems on either side that were normally on the necktie Frankie wore.

She grinned at him as he chuckled and returned the smile.

"I thought you might need it more than I do." She said quietly as she snuggled up against his side as he put his arm around her.

"Thanks...this is all just so..." He grumbled a little as Frankie nodded her head a bit.

"I know, but it'll all work out. I'm going to have to apologize to Holt later, I said something pretty hurtful to him earlier." She said sighing a little as she didn't meet Jackson's gaze causing him to look at him curiously.

"He sent a text message from your phone with an excuse to why you guys weren't coming this morning, and when I found out it was him...I sort of yelled at him for it." She said quietly still looking down.

"Don't worry Frankie, I'm sure he'll be fine...maybe getting a good lecture from someone besides me will help him think things through more. Or I can hope it will." He said shaking his head a little as he tried to keep his irritation at bay. Frankie only nodded though her worry was still there.

"Anyways...we've still got a couple hours left before we get there. Why don't you get some sleep? You look pretty rough, and not just the outfit." Frankie said giving him a small smile which made him roll his eyes a bit.

"Thanks..." He muttered grouchily causing Frankie to giggle as she glanced up at him noticing his eyes were already closed. She smiled softly even though she hated to admit it under the circumstances she was really glad he was there with her.

She sighed again before placing her head against his chest allowing his heartbeat to lull her to sleep for the rest of the flight.

* * *

_**And that's it for Chapter 12! Lol...this was another I've had planned out for quite a bit...came out a little funnier than I'd planned all things considered. XD**_

_**I hope you all enjoy! Please remember to read and review!**_

_**Thankies so much! 8D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hey guys! Coming in with a very late Update! I apologize for this...as I mentioned before I am currently in the middle of my vacation. And I've come to learn that traveling with an 11 month old Nephew while fun, is exhausting. XD**_

_**But that's beside the point, I have had a wonderful time, and I had hoped to get this up earlier. But just haven't had the time or energy to get it typed as fast as I'd hoped. I'm going to be starting on the next chapter of Days tomorrow hopefully and will get it up as soon as I can. Updates might be sporatic until I get home and things settle down with returning to work. But I will be getting things out as quickly as I can. Again so sorry for the delay. .;**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own Monster High, all rights copyrighted to Mattel. I do however own my OC's and would appriciate you asking before you use them! Thankies so much!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Surprises**

A cold blast of air to her face caused Abbey to grin as she sped down the mountain side, using her momentum to deftly sweep the snowboard she was on from side to side. Tasha laughed a little bit as she leaned forward on her own board as she and her cousin raced neck and neck.

"Whoo!" Abbey shouted joyfully as she expertly swept her board to the side causing a wave of fresh powder to fly up as she brought her board to a stop at the bottom of the mountain. She grinned happily as she removed her face mask and turned to face her Cousin who came to a stop beside her.

"And I am still winner..." Abbey said as she puffed out her chest and raised an eyebrow at her cousin who only rolled her eyes a little bit.

"Yes, but you seemed a bit rusty...growing soft while off mountain I would say." Tasha said joking with her cousin knowing exactly which buttons to push as she smirked seeing Abbey give her a glare.

"Soft? Never..." Abbey scoffed as she crossed her arms and seemed to pout causing Tasha to laugh at her cousin.

She was thankful to at least see Abbey out and enjoying herself for once over the course of the last week, it had taken all her powers of persuasion to even get her this far. She had thought for a few minutes she was going to have to drag her cousin out of her room kicking and screaming.

Her great aunt had asked her to get Abbey out of the village for a few hours in preparation for the surprise she had arranged for her granddaughter. The old yeti had been sneaky with whatever she had planned not even telling Natasha what she had in store. She just knew she was supposed to keep Abbey up the mountain for just a bit longer before they could return to the village.

"You wish to go again? Or are you afraid I will win again?" Abbey asked smirking at her cousin bringing her out of her thoughts. Natasha's eyes narrowed at her cousin and she opened her mouth and was about to reply but was suddenly cut off by a male voice.

"Guess rumor was true...you are both back." Said one of the two male Teen Yeti's that approached the cousins.

Both where tall and strong looking, a normal trait of their species. They looked identical save for their hair and eyes, the speaker's thick white hair was tipped with navy blue, while his brother's was left white.

"Dmitri, Kazimir...good to see you both. Was wondering if you would be coming around." Tasha answered giving the twins a small smile in hello as she glanced over at her cousin who was eying the twins before giving her own small smile and nod.

"Of course, we have to practice after all...not going to beat other teams by setting around." Dmitri stated raising an eyebrow as his deep blue eyes flashed in a way that caused a rare chill to run down Abbey's spine as she looked at her childhood friend.

"Right Kazi?" Dmitri asked elbowing his brother who only quietly nodded his head, his pale blue eyes only briefly meeting Abbey's before he quickly glanced away rubbing a bit at where his brother had elbowed him earning him an eye roll and a bit of sneer from his sibling.

Abbey seemed to noticed the tension between the two brothers having been around Heath and Jackson enough to recognize such things. She only shook her head a little bit before turning to Kazimir and giving him a gentle smile.

"Been to long since we talked last, how have you been?" She asked deciding to change the subject for the moment, her question seemed to catch the teen yeti off guard and he quickly blinked a few times before blushing.

"Good, things have not changed that much around here. Did you enjoy you're time down the mountain?" Kazi asked his voice coming out timidly as he tried to keep from shuffling nervously in the snow.

Tasha only raised an eyebrow when she noticed the look of disdain that seemed to flash through Dmitri's eyes as he watched his brother talk with Abbey.

"Very much so, made so many amazing friends at Monster High..I miss them very much." Abbey said with a sigh as she seemed to stare off into space for a second before quickly shaking her head a little bit and giving Kazi a smile which he returned.

"I am sorry to hear that, maybe the Festival will take you're mind off them? Dmitri and I both surprised when we heard news that you had accepted Elder's request." He said tilting his head a little bit.

"Perhaps...of course I did. Role is very important to myself and Tribe." Abbey said trying to force a smile in hopes that he would change the subject to afraid of what she might say to make either of the twins believe her heart really wasn't in this.

"I am sure you will, and also glad you did...because well...I...ummm..." Kazi said this time not hiding his nerves as he blushed deeply and looked away from Abbey as he rubbed the back of his head.

Though his flirting seemed to go right over Abbey's head as she only gave him a half smile to his reply. Dmitri seemed to have finally had enough of his brother's talk as he walked up beside him.

"Well, you had better be prepared for when our team wins..." Dmitri stated smirking as he leaned himself on his brother's shoulder flashing her a toothy grin which caused another chill to run down her spine as she watched the brothers.

"Sure Kazi will be pleased when we do..." He said his grin growing wider seeming to read Abbey's thoughts as she understood what he was meaning by that last comment.

"Dmitri..." Kazi said in a bit of a hushed tone clearly embarrassed by this brother's words, which only caused the other to roll his dark eyes as he sighed in irritation.

"Well, you have not won yet..." Tasha said from where she'd been watching the whole scene. She crossed her arms and set her jaw as she glared down Dmitri who only matched her glare.

"Yet, is keyword..." Dmitri stated his voice just above a growl as he glared at his childhood friend who seemed to be standing up to him. Kazi and Abbey only stood looking between the two.

"Come on Abbey, must be getting back for surprise you're Grandmother has prepared." Tasha stated simply as she motioned for Abbey to come along her eyes never leaving Dmitri who only continued to glare at her. Abbey only nodded her head a little bit as she moved to follow Tasha back to their village.

"It was good seeing you both..." Abbey said quietly as she quickly followed her cousin who didn't bid either of the brothers a fairwell.

Dmitri only smirked a little bit as he watched the two move away.

"Oh yes, very good seeing you too..." He said his blue eyes flashing as he turned back to his brother, who only shrank under his gaze.

* * *

Frankie yawned several hours later as she woke up from her spot where she was cuddled against Jackson's side, her head still leaned against his chest.

She blinked a few times as she gently moved herself so she could set up a little bit and stretch. She smiled a little as she noticed the peaceful look on Jackson's face as he continued to sleep, giggling silently at the sight he made in the mismatched outfit the girls had found for him.

"Attention passengers...we will be landing shortly..." Came the voice of one of the pilots across the sound system. This announcement seemed to make the others wake up as well. The other girls slowly coming around to get ready for landing and disembarking the plane.

Frankie watched them for a second before gently reaching over and giving Jackson a shake to attempt to wake him. He only groaned a little bit as he scrunched his eyes closed tighter and seemed to try and curl back up to sleep more.

She giggled a little as she rolled her eyes a little bit, she remembered him telling her once that it was natural sometimes after some of Holt's longer escapades that it would take his body longer to recover. And that normally meant him sleeping more and being harder to wake.

"Jackson...come on, it's time to get up now." She said giving his arm another gentle shake which caused him to groan again.

"Mmmrph...five more minutes." He mumbled sleepily as she huffed a little bit as she put her hands on her hips as she eyed him debating on giving him a light shock to wake him up but decided against it still being on the air plane.

"I'm sorry, Jackson, but we're going to be landing soon.." She said giving him another firm shake, this time causing him to grumble still but slowly open his eyes. He blinked sleepily at her as she gave him a sympathetic look as he yawned and readjusted his glasses.

"Good morning sunshine..." Came a voice from nearby which caused Frankie to glance over at Heath who was standing near the pair giving his cousin a grin which only got him a grouchy grumble from Jackson as he stretched.

Heath only rolled his eyes a little bit at his cousin before he extended his hand out to the pair. Both looking at the garment he was holding, which was a garishly neon yellow parka with a black hood. The thing looked like a giant poofy marshmallow that had either been peed on or had been colored on by a highlighter.

"Do I want to know where you got this from?" Jackson asked his voice slightly scratchy from his nap as he eyed the parka. Given it was his favorite color, but even he had to admit it was a bit much on such a large piece of clothing.

"One of the Crew Members found it, said that they won't miss it since none of them need it. So they said you were more than welcome to it." Heath said with a slight shrug clearly picking up on the vibe that Jackson still wasn't happy with him dragging him on to this little adventure.

Jackson could only sigh a little as he noticed the way Heath seemed to not meet his gaze, he was still not happy at this entire thing. But he was slowly starting to rationalize it, and he found his anger towards his cousin fizzling out as he did. Though he still had to admit to not being happy with Holt, something he would deal with later.

"Thanks, Heath." He finally said as he took the Parka from his Cousin's extended hand. Giving him a slightly more relaxed nod and the best smile he could manage. Heath seemed to pick up on his cousin's silent forgiveness and returned the smile before heading back over to his seat.

Frankie smiled a little as she eyed the two cousins, glad to see them back to somewhat normal. She only hoped that Jackson would eventually work things out with Holt, and that he would accept her apology whenever she got to talk with him. She really did feel bad about what she had said to him.

"Well if nothing else, you'll be warm. And if you get lost in a snow drift we'll be able to find you easily." Frankie said trying to hide her giggle as Jackson put on the Parka.

"Yeah, comforting to know all you'll need to do is look for the yellow in the snow." He said dryly causing the other girls to giggle a little bit at what he'd meant with that comment. Which caused him to blush a little bit before Frankie put a hand on his arm.

"We'd rather you look ridiculous than freezing to death." She said giving him a reassuring smile as he sighed and rolled his eyes a little bit.

"My dignity is already long dead...and not in a good way so...I guess that's a comfort in some way." He said shaking his head a little bit and flashing her a grin. Which caused her to roll her eyes a little bit as she turned to look out the window as the plane came in for a landing.

* * *

Abbey's Grandmother watched silently as the Cargo Plane descended on to the runway for it's landing. She sighed a little bit as she watched the plane come to a stop, she certainly hoped she'd made the right decision with this plan. Bloodgood had reassured her that this course would probably have the best results.

She smiled a little at the thought of her old friend, knowing the Headmistress would not steer her wrong. She blinked several times coming out of her thoughts as the door to the plane slowly opened and it's passengers began making their way down the icy stairs that had been placed in front of the door.

She slowly made her way over to the group of monsters that had made their way off the plane, she raised an eyebrow as she looked them over. She was expecting the mixed group of female monsters that stood before her. But she quickly took note of the two male ones as well, she couldn't get a good look at the one with the giant yellow parka on against the cold, but what she could tell he appeared to be human. While the other a Fire Elemental caught her attention, her brow raising a bit as she looked him over before clearing her throat.

"Hello, please...allow me to be first to bid you welcome." She said in a broken accent very similar to Abbey's. Her voice made the entire group jump slightly much to her amusement especially at seeing the stitched together ghoul start sparking at the bolts she had in her neck.

"I am sorry, did not mean to cause fright." She said giving a short chuckle and a slight smirk as she eyed the group.

"I am Abbey's Grandmother, and would like to welcome you to our Village. You are honored guests, having come all this way to help my Granddaughter." The elderly Yeti stated nodding her head a little to the group.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you. We're all just happy to be able to help Abbey in any way we can." Frankie said smiling happily as she took a step forward.

Abbey's grandmother smiled as she spoke, listening politely as the girls introduced themselves to her. Once finished she turned to the two males of the group, raising her eyebrows at them.

"I was not expecting males, Headmistress only said ghouls were coming." She said quietly giving both stern looks.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about this...my cousin, thought it would be a good idea to sneak on the plane to come along as well. " Jackson said from where he was was standing with his arms crossed as he glanced at Heath who only looked at the elder Yeti sheepishly.

"Hmmm...suppose we can make acceptation." She said after a moment giving both boys a smirk that reminded everyone way to much of Abbey. Her eyes lingering a little longer on Heath then on Jackson as the two introduced themselves awkwardly.

She had read her granddaughter's letters and had heard her speak highly of a certain Fire Elemental she had met at Monster High. So she could only draw the line to why he was there, she also gave Jackson a once over as well. She had heard him call Heath his cousin, she could tell that there was more to him than the human exterior he showed.

"Very well, now if you will follow. I take you to staying quarters...Abbey will be along shortly." She said crisply as she motioned for them to follow her. The group could only exchange looks as several other Yeti's took their bags and they began to follow Abbey's Grandmother to their destination.

* * *

Abbey could only shake her head a little to clear it as she and Natasha arrived back at their village. She glanced at her cousin who had been abnormally quiet on the way back.

She hated to admit it but even she was unnerved by the encounter they had had with their childhood friends. She could remember Dmitri always being the stronger, more dominant of the twins. But he had truly changed it seemed since she had last seen him.

Once back at Abbey's home did Natasha finally speak.

"It has been while since I have talked with either Dmitri, or Kazi..." She finally said quietly not looking at her cousin. Even Natasha was confused to what had happened on the side of the mountain, she didn't remember either of their friends being like that the last time she had seen the twins.

"Is alright, perhaps they just in off mood..." Abbey said shrugging a bit, deciding to focus on anything but what had happened. Already not liking the pit that had formed in her stomach from it.

"Perhaps..." Natasha said watching as her cousin grabbed some clothing from her closet and began changing into something besides her skiing outfit so she would be ready for where ever her Grandmother had decided for them to meet her.

Slowly shaking her head a little bit as she watched Abbey throwing on her shoes, she too decided to put the whole thing out of her mind for the moment. Deciding instead to focus on where they were about to go. And knowing that whatever awaited them would surely put them both in a better mood.

She smirked a little as she grabbed an item off of her cousin's dresser and walked over to her. Abbey let out a little bit of a yelp as she suddenly found her vision blocked by something. And quickly realized that Tasha had placed her sleeping mask over her eyes.

She quickly crossed her arms and set her lips in a pout as she looked in the direction she hoped her cousin was standing in.

"Still hate this game, even when played as children." She grumbled as Tasha giggled and gently took her hand as she started leading her out of the room.

"I know, but still amuses me..." She said smirking as she grinned trying to ignore the fact that Abbey squeezed her hand harder at those words.

* * *

Abbey's Grandmother had just lead the group into a large igloo type hut near the center of the village. They could all only stand in the large setting room and stare in awe at the inside of the structure. Everything had been made of ice, the furniture everything. It was truly a beautiful sight.

"I hope this is satisfactory, ice is enchanted and will not melt even with heat. So you are welcome to build fire to keep warm...believe human may need it." She said looking at Jackson who had finally removed his hood as he too looked about the structure.

"Oh yes, thank you...this is...amazing..." Frankie said turning to look at the older yeti her dual colored eyes dancing a little bit as the other girls could only nod their heads. Though Cleo seemed to be doing her best to just stare dully around the room.

Abbey's Grandmother only smiled a little at them as she nodded her head a little bit, smirking a bit as she watched them walk about taking everything in.

A sudden knock on the door made them all turn to look at it, a smile forming on the older Yeti's face as she turned to look at the others as she held up a finger to her lips to keep them quiet.

"Bring her in, Natasha." She called as she placed her hands behind her back.

The group watched as the door opened as a teen Yeti appeared, her white dreadlocks bouncing slightly as her pale blue eyes met the the gaze of the others. Her eyebrows raising arching high as she glanced at her Great Aunt who only nodded her head a bit as she lead Abbey in by the hand.

The other ghouls all exchanged looks as they all huddled together so they would be directly in Abbey's line of vision when they noticed the sleep mask that covered her eyes. Natasha only smiled a little bit as she maneuvered Abbey into position.

"Alright...you ready for surprise?" Natasha asked Abbey as she let go of her hands and started to walk behind her to remove the mask.

"I suppose, but still hate when you do this, Tasha." Abbey huffed as she crossed her arms, causing the other girls to have to place their hands over their mouths to keep from giggling at their friend.

"I know you do...but do not think you will mind..." She said as she untied the mask with a smirk.

"Keep eyes closed just second more..." She said as she removed the mask as Abbey squeezed her eyes shut tight, a small growl escaping her lips as she did.

"Alright, open them!" Natasha said as soon as she had stepped far enough back out of the way of what she was sure would be a stampede in just a few seconds.

Abbey's eyes slowly opened, she wasn't sure what to expect to see before her, but when her vision cleared all she could do was stare wide eyed and slack jawed.

**_"SURPRISE!"_** The girls all shouted at once when they saw their friend's eyes open.

* * *

**_And that's it for Chapter 13! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can!_**

**_Remember to read and review! 83_**

**_Thankies so much! 8D_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hey guys! Finally dropping in with another update! **_

_**I firstly want to apologize for the long delay in updates. Between work, family, and me getting sick things have been insane around here. Hopefully now things will start to go back to normal and I'll get back on schedule! **_

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really do make my day! 83**_

**_Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Monster High, all Copyrights to Mattel! I do however own my OC's and would appricate you asking before you use them! Thankies so much!_ **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Reunited**

Abbey could only stare at the sight before her, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide. She really wasn't for sure if this was a trick of her imagination or not her emotions taking over as she felt happy tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"H-how...when...why..." She managed to stutter out as she suddenly found herself being pulled into a group hug by the girls their touch finally breaking the dam she'd been trying to keep up as her tears froze on her cheeks as she leaned into their hug.

"You're Grandmother and Bloodgood arranged for us to come for a visit, they thought we might be able to cheer you up a little..." Frankie finally said as she wiped at her own eyes the other girls doing the same it didn't seem that a one of them had dry eyes at this point.

Abbey could only sniffle and give them a happy smile before glancing back at her Grandmother who gave her a smile and nod of her head.

Natasha stood with a happy look on her face as she watched the interaction, she was glad that it seemed her Aunt hadn't lied when she said this was the way to cheer her cousin up.

The girls continued their smothering embrace until Abbey finally pulled back a little her eyes dancing happily as she looked at them all.

"Am so glad you all came! I have missed you all so much..." She said trailing off a little as she wiped the frozen tears from her cheeks. It was then that her gaze fell on the bright yellow of Jackson's parka, her eyebrow raised a little at seeing him.

"Jackson, you came as well?" She asked a little confused as she watched him cross his arms and motion with his head beside him. She followed his motion and she froze on the spot when she noticed Heath who was giving her a sheepish look from where he stood.

"H-Heath..." She said quietly swallowing hard as she did, the other girls glanced between her and Heath.

"Yeah, we had a couple stowaways along the way..." Cleo said as she crossed her arms glancing at the guys seeming to not notice Abbey's reaction to seeing her Ex even though the others did. She quickly tried to cover her reaction as she turned back to the girls who all seemed to be talking to her at once.

Jackson noticed the girls all look at Frankie who blushed at whatever they said, he then noticed them all turn to look at him and giggle. He swallowed hard feeling his own blush building as he quickly looked for something to draw the attention away from himself.

"Sooo...will our Cell Phones work here?" Jackson asked deciding getting himself out of the room might be the best idea at the moment seeing how he'd probably be the next target of their chatter.

Both looked at each other and nodded their heads as they eyed the two young males.

"Yes, but only in direct vicinity of village, range is not great enough to cover much distance beyond..." Abbey's Grandmother said raising her eyebrow at the them.

A slow smile spread across Jackson's face, one that both the older Yeti and the younger found a bit unsettling at that news.

"Wonderful, while Abbey is catching up with the ghouls, Heath and I will go and see about making a few phone calls we need to make..." Jackson said turning to look at Heath who if possibly paled a little bit as he saw the look in his cousin's eyes.

"Heath has some explaining to do to both of our parents to why we're here. I'm sure my Mother...whichever version he's lucky enough to talk to will love to hear all about our trip..." He said as he began to push Heath towards one of the doors that lead to a side room off the main living area. Heath could only gulp his eyes wide at the thought of having to explain things to his Aunt.

Both Abbey's Grandmother and Natasha exchanged confused looks at what had just taken place both in some form feeling sorry for the Fire Elemental.

* * *

"Yes...but Aunt Sydney..." Heath started to say into the phone quickly wincing as he pulled the cellphone away from his ear.

Jackson was seated on the arm of one of the couches in the room he and Heath had ducked into, his arms crossed and a vindicated smirk plastered across his face as he watched the pain his cousin was going through as he tried talking with his Mother about their current situation.

She clearly hadn't taken the news well that Heath had managed to whisk them away to the Himalayas, and Heath was now getting the full brunt end of a lecture from her Hyde side. Something that given the circumstances he felt the punishment fit the crime.

"Yes Ma'am...but Holt helped too..." Heath managed to say around the distinctive sounds of yelling coming from the speaker of the phone.

Jackson cringed a little at hearing that, knowing that his other side was in for a similar lecture.

Though honestly deep down he wasn't that upset at the thought he was still pretty sore himself at Holt for getting them into this mess. They had been doing so good on communicating with one another and leave it to him to go and do stupid to make him question the level of trust he could give him.

"Yes Ma'am...I understand, my parents are pretty upset as well. So I'm sure they'll be more than willing to listen to whatever recommendations in punishment you'll give them..." Heath managed to say with a sigh as he hung his head.

"Yes Aunt Sydney, he's right here...yes Ma'am...I will...bye..." Heath said looking thankful that the conversation was over as he quickly handed Jackson the phone and went to collapse on the couch.

Jackson blinked a few times before sighing as he held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, yes Mother I'm fine...so is Holt." Jackson said with a sigh as he heard his mother's voice coming through the speaker. He found it amazing how she could go from one extreme to the other, Hyde one second and Jekyll in the next.

"Yes, we're staying in Abbey's village currently. Her Grandmother said we'd be more than welcome they've got a really nice place for us to stay." He said with a bit of sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Would you like to talk to him? Alright...I'll leave him a message to call you when he's out the next time. I can understand...I'm not exactly thrilled either." He said with a sigh as he cast a dark glance at Heath who cringed at the look obviously afraid Jackson was going to give him the phone again.

"Yes, yes...I will, alright, I love you too...bye." Jackson said as he hung up the phone. He looked at Heath and smirked a little.

"Well she took it better than I thought she would..." He mussed quietly causing Heath to flash him a dirty look.

"Yeah, you let me wear her down first!" He said humphing as he crossed his arms and pouted which caused Jackson to snicker.

"Not the first time you or Holt have gone and done something stupid, I know how to play this game." Jackson said with a chuckle as Heath glared daggers at the back of his head.

The cousins where cut off by the sound of a knock on the door causing them to look at each other and then to the door.

"You can come in...we're finished!" Jackson called as he stretched a little as the door opened. They where both a little surprised to see Abbey and the other Teen Yeti standing in the doorway.

The female Yeti seemed to catch the guy's awkward gazes at her.

"You where not in other room, I am Abbey's cousin Natasha..." Natasha said introducing herself as if she had read their silent question.

Jackson gave her a smile and nod of his head, while Heath seemed to make some noise of recognition he had remembered Abbey mentioning her a few times when they had talked mostly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jackson and this is my cousin, Heath." Jackson said motioning with his head towards Heath who gave her a small wave.

"I know you both, you are dating ghoul named Frankie. And you were Abbey's boyfriend at Monster High." Natasha stated motioning with her hand to each of them. Jackson found himself blushing and looking down, while both Heath and Abbey looked awkwardly away from each other.

"See I listened when you where chatting with ghouls..." Natasha said giving Abbey a smirk to which she received an eye roll.

"I see that..." Abbey said trying to keep some of the irritation and awkwardness out of her voice as she continued not to meet Heath's eyes.

"I-I was hoping to talk with Heath for moment. Ghouls have gone to get their rooms settled so I thought it would be good time." Abbey stated finally causing Jackson to look over at his cousin who quickly whipped his head up to look at Abbey.

"Oh...of course...ummm...Natasha could you show me where Heath and I will be staying?" Jackson quickly asked looking for an excuse to leave the room to allow them to talk. Natasha only gave him a curt nod in reply, she eyed Abbey for a second before motioning with her head for Jackson to follow her.

Once the two where out of the room Abbey and Heath found themselves in an awkward silence. Abbey standing near the door with her arms closed as Heath sat on the couch both trying to avoid eye contact with one another.

"Sooo..." Heath started awkwardly as he finally looked at Abbey as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Why did you come here...?" Abbey asked quietly as she moved across the room coming to set beside Heath on the couch which caused him to shift nervously and fiddle with his hands.

"Getting to the point already, huh?" Heath asked with a small laugh as he tried to lighten the mood a little, but seeing the pleading look in Abbey's eyes he quickly sighed as he looked down at his hands.

"I really dunno honestly, I guess maybe some small part of me regretted not getting to ask you why things turned out the way they did. Maybe I regretted not saying good bye to you in person. Or maybe I just thought coming here and seeing all of this happen for myself would finally make me realize it's really over..." He said quietly with a small shrug of his shoulders as he continued to look down at his hands.

Abbey felt like she'd been punched at hearing him sound so broken over all of this, even though truth be told she wasn't much better off. Seeing him here and having him so close she had to fight the tears that where threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I-I really am sorry, Heath. Last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you. Why I thought keeping things to myself and shutting you out was best way...now I see that was not right way..." Abbey said finally letting out the breath she'd been holding.

"I would have probably been hurt however you did things, being honest may have helped a little. But it still hurts no matter what when you care about someone so much..." Heath said quietly his voice trailing off at the end.

They sat in another awkward silence for a few more minutes neither exactly sure where to continue from that last comment.

"I take it you got my package then?" Heath asked after a few minutes glancing up at Abbey he couldn't help but notice the slight smile that tugged at her lips at the mention of that.

"I did...thank you...now that you are here if you want it back..." She said quietly as she bit her lip a little bit at the thought of having to give his jacket back. She'd never admit that the thought of giving it back made her heart race it had been one of the few things she'd had to cling to over the last few weeks.

"No, no...you keep it. I meant what I said about keeping it as a memento of the Heathster." He said flashing her one of his normal grins as his hair flared up.

Abbey couldn't help but let out one of her normal short chuckles at his antics. For the first time since she'd gotten the news that she would be returning to her village for all of this her violet eyes seemed to light back up.

"Heh...I can still get you to laugh. I guess that's a start.." Heath said grinning as his hair went out. He sighed a little bit as he looked back down at his hands.

"I guess...I really just came here to tell you that I really do care about you Abbey. And if this is what you have to do to make yourself happy then I'll support you. I may not like it, and it may hurt...but I'll take getting to see you smiling over crying any day. And if that means standing back and allowing you to do this..." He said quietly finally looking up to meet her eyes.

Abbey sniffled a little as she gave him a soft smile as she reached over to gently take his hand.

"Thank you, Heath..." She said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

_**And that's it for Chapter 14! I really hope you guys enjoyed this one! 83**_

_**The next will be a really fun one...and things will really start rolling from that point on! I hope you guys aren enjoying this as much as I am typing it! 83**_

_**Please remember to read and review! **_

_**Thankies so much!**_


End file.
